A Shot In The Dark
by Rescue45
Summary: He just looked at Dad and was about to pull the trigger. That's when I shot him. I shot him. I had to. He was going to kill Dad." Kenny turned towards Hutch and put his head in his uncle chest and started crying.


I'd like to give a very special "Thank You" to Sandy for all her help on this story.

A Shot In The Dark

Part 1

Starsky woke up and looked at the clock and it was midnight. Jeanne was working the night shift and he never slept well when she was away. He was hungry and decided not to fight it. He pulled the covers off and put his feet into his slippers. He put on his robe that was hanging on a hook on the back of the bedroom door and walked into the kitchen. There was a hall light on but the kitchen was dark so he turned on the light. He opened the door to the refrigerator and looked through it to see what he could snack on. Just as he spied his midnight snack he heard a noise behind him. He took out a bottle of root beer. He thought maybe Kenny heard him get up, he turned around. What he saw was not his son; instead he was looking at a man he'd never seen before, pointing a gun at him. He said, "What the" the man cut him off and said, "Sit down." Starsky stood where he was. He didn't say a word. He just looked at the unfamiliar man. The man said, "I said sit down."

Starsky looked at the young man who appeared to be in his early twenties, if that, with short brown hair and eyes, and said, "No. Not until you tell me what you're doing in my house in the middle of the night." Starsky's voice was calm. He didn't want to get this guy riled up, more than that he didn't want to wake Kenny.

The man sounded angry and said, "I said sit down. Then maybe you'll get your answers."

Starsky just stared at him. His mind was racing trying to figure out who this man was and what did he want. He looked at the man and said, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man yelled this time, "I don't have to tell you anything."

Starsky decided this man whoever he is was unstable and he sat down. He kept the bottle of root beer handy. It would make a good weapon if he needed one.

The man yelled, "I know who you are. Detective Sergeant Kenneth Hutchinson."

Starsky gave the man one of cold dark stares and said, "You're wrong. I'm Starsky, my partner's Hutchinson."

"Oh I see a real wise guy."

"Wrong again. I'm the smartass, Hutch is the wise guy."

The man yelled louder "I don't care which one you are. It doesn't matter 'cause you're both going to pay."

Starsky decided that maybe Kenny should hear this and wake up. If this man was going to shoot him, Kenny may be able to get away or at least call for help. He raised his voice this time and said, "So what do you want with me?"

The man yelled again, "We want you to pay."

Starsky yelled back, "Pay for what? " Starsky knew his son would wake up soon. He was not a light sleeper. He was hoping that Kenny would call for help and stay in his room.

"You ruined our lives, that's what."

Kenny was asleep. At least he was until he heard a noise. It took him several seconds to realize what was going on. He sat up as he realized that he heard someone arguing. He recognized one voice as his dad's. He knew his mom was working and this sounded like two men arguing. He had heard his dad and uncle argue before but never like this. It was getting louder. Kenny couldn't make out any real words, but whoever was arguing with his dad was really angry and so, from the sounds of it, was his dad.

Kenny pulled back the blankets slowly and got out of bed. He walked slowly to the door. The yelling was more intense now. He heard the other man say something about his dad and his partner not getting away with it. He walked out of his room and knew the men were in the kitchen. Kenny took a minute to think what he should do. Then it dawned on him to get his dad's gun and give it to him. He heard more of what was being said now and it was scaring him. He heard his dad say "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kenny made his way slowly and quietly down the hall to his dad's room. He knew he had to be quiet so the man arguing with his dad wouldn't hear him. Then he heard a lot of noises that sounded like the fight had escalated into a physical alteration. It sounded like things were being broken. Kenny hurried and retrieved the gun his dad had in the nightstand. He looked at it and made sure it was loaded and the safety was off. His dad had taught him a lot over the years about guns and gun safety.

As Kenny made his way into the kitchen he saw the man hit his dad then slam his dad's head onto the kitchen counter. The man then pulled a gun out and pointed it right at his dad's head. Kenny's heart started racing, his breathing was fast and heavy and he was shaking. He raised his dad's gun and pointed it at the man and said, "Hold it right there. I will shoot you." He tried to sound like something more than a scared little kid. The man looked at Kenny and didn't say a word. Instead he looked at Starsky and was about to shoot him when Kenny pulled the trigger. The man fell down dead. Kenny said, "Oh my God," as he ran to his dad. He tried to wake his dad up but it was no use, Starsky was out cold. Kenny went to the man he'd shot and rolled him over. He tried for a minute to stop the bleeding but it was obvious that he was dead. Kenny started to shake and tears were rolling down his cheek. He said to himself, "Uncle Ken, I got to call. He'll know what to do." Kenny ran to his dad's room and grabbed his cell phone and dialed his uncle's number as he walked back to the kitchen.

Part 2

It was about 1 o'clock in the morning when Hutch heard his phone ringing. It wasn't actually a ring. Hutch had set a special ring tone for his partner's calls it was Starsky's voice saying, "Me and Thee, pal. It's the me calling the thee." Hutch picked up the phone and said, "Starsk, what's wrong?" He knew if his partner was calling this late something was wrong. He may have called at this time of night for nothing more than he was bored in his younger years, but now he only called if it was a real emergency. Kenny said, "Uncle Ken, its Kenny." His voice was very calm and monotone and it worried Hutch. Kenny continued, "I need you. Dad's unconscious and I killed someone. They were fighting and he was pointing a gun at Dad, I just shot him. Bring Davey with you. The man said something about going after you after he killed Dad. Uncle Ken, I killed him."

Hutch closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His nephew sounded like he was in shock. Hutch asked, "Kenny are you safe, are you hurt?"

Kenny said, "I'm not hurt. I'm in the kitchen with Dad. He won't wake up but he's breathing." His voice was flat and unemotional.

"Kenny, I'm on the way. I'm on the way."

Kenny hung up the phone and just sat on the floor next to his dad. He had blood all over the front of his pajama shirt.

Hutch got up and got dressed as he was talking to Kenny. He put his gun in its holster, went to Davey's room, turned the light on and said, "Davey, you got to wake up son. Hurry up. Don't worry about getting dressed; just put your shoes on."

Davey sensed the urgency in his dad's voice. He sat up quickly and as he was putting his shoes on asked, "Dad, what's wrong."

Hutch said, "We have to get to Starsky's I'll explain on the way."

When Davey and Hutch arrived they saw Kenny sitting next to Starsky on the kitchen floor. Hutch looked at Kenny and Starsky. He noticed his partner was still unconscious. He saw the broken bottle of root beer on the floor along with several items from the counter. He said, "Kenny." Kenny just sat there. He didn't say a word. He was just looking at the man he just killed. Hutch in a firmer voice, "Kenny, it's okay, it's me Uncle Ken."

Kenny looked up at him and blinked his eyes and said, "I killed him."

Hutch quietly said, "I know. It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay." Hutch moved closer to Starsky and looked at him. He had a bump on the side of his head and it was bleeding.

Davey saw his uncle bleeding and grabbed a wash cloth out of the drawer and wet it in the sink then he handed it to his dad.

Hutch said, "Thanks, son." He looked at Kenny who was still staring at the man he had shot and said, "Davey, I want you to take Kenny into the living room." He looked at Kenny and said, "Kenny, you're dad's going to be alright. I've got an ambulance coming. I've also called the station and Johnson and Reynolds are coming. I need to you go with Davey to the living room until they get here, okay?"

"Dad, do you want to help him get cleaned up?"

Hutch looked up at Davey and saw Kenny just staring at the whole scene and said, "No. For now just get him out of here."

"His clothes are evidence right?" Hutch just nodded. He didn't want to say a lot in front of Kenny in the state he was in.

Davey grabbed Kenny by the arm and said, "Come with me, Starsk. It'll be okay." Kenny got up and the two of them went into the living room. Davey turned on a light.

Hutch sat on the floor next to his partner as he was holding pressure on his head wound and asked, "What the hell happened, Starsk." He looked around and saw two guns lying on the floor in the kitchen. He recognized Starsky's it was laying by the door. That must have been where Kenny was when he shot him. The other gun was lying next to the unknown man in a pool of blood. He didn't want to disturb any evidence so he left everything as it was. He looked at Starsky's head wound and the bleeding had stopped. He said, "Hold on starsk, help's on the way, buddy. I'm right here with you, buddy."

In the living room Davey sat next to Kenny on the couch. He looked at Kenny who looked like all the color had drained from his face. Kenny looked at Davey and said, "Hutch, is Dad alive?" His voice was still flat and monotone. It was scary to Davey to hear his friend talk like that.

Davey said, "Starsk, I saw him breathing. He's just knocked out. Dad's with him now. He'll be okay."

Kenny looked at his clothes and his hands. Blood was all over him. Some of it was his dad's and some of it belonged to the man whom he had just shot. He wanted to get the blood off of him. He wanted to clean up but he heard Uncle Ken say it was evidence. Davey saw him and knew what he was thinking and said, "We'll get you cleaned up as soon as Johnson and Reynolds get here." Kenny didn't say anything else. He just sat there staring onto space.

Hutch took off his coat and put it under Starsky's head. He said, "Starsk, I'll be right back. I need to check on Kenny." He knew Starsky was unconscious but also knew that somehow he would hear him.

Hutch walked into the living room and saw his son sitting next to Kenny on the couch. Davey said, "He's asked about Uncle Dave, but hasn't said anything else, Dad."

Hutch sat on the other side of Kenny and said, "Kenny, listen to me. You did what you had to. It's okay. I promise it will be alright."

They heard sirens and Hutch got up and went to the front door. He looked back at Davey and said, "Stay with Kenny okay, son?"

Davey said, "I'm not leaving him."

Hutch opened the front door and saw it was the ambulance crew. He told them about Starsky's head injury. He walked them to the kitchen. As Hutch was showing the paramedics where Starsky was, Johnson and Reynolds came in. They saw Kenny and Davey sitting on the couch. They walked over to the boys. Johnson sat down next to Kenny and Reynolds sat next to Davey. Johnson saw all the blood on Kenny and he looked at Davey. Davey whispered, "Dad said it's all evidence."

Reynolds got up and went back outside. Johnson looked at Kenny and said, "Kenny, I need to take some pictures of you then you can get cleaned up okay?" Kenny just nodded. Reynolds came back with a camera and Johnson told Kenny he would be right back. Reynolds stayed with the boys.

Johnson went to the kitchen and saw Hutch helping put Starsky on the stretcher. As the ambulance crew left with Starsky out of the back door, he asked them to notify Jeanne at the OR. Hutch knew she would not have her cell phone on and he needed to be with Kenny now.

Johnson said, "Hutch."

Hutch turned around and said, "Thanks for coming."

"I'm glad you called us. We're ready to talk to Kenny now. Hutch, he's pretty shook up."

"Yeah, I know. Let's get this done so he can get cleaned up."

They sat next to Kenny and talked to him in a soft, quiet, calm voice and said, "Kenny, can you tell us what happened?" Hutch put his arm around his nephew.

Kenny looked at Hutch and said, "I heard Dad fighting with someone. They were really yelling. It woke me up. He said something about knowing he was a cop and had a partner. Then he said something about like he wanted Dad to pay for it."

As he was talking, Reynolds had him stand up and he was taking pictures. Kenny continued talking, "I knew Dad didn't have his gun. I went in his room to get it so I could give it to him. When I went in the kitchen I saw that man slam Dad's head on the counter." He stopped.

Reynolds said, "Its okay, Kenny, you're doing great. Take your time."

Kenny continued, "He was pointing his gun at Dad's head. I told him to stop. I told him I would shoot. He just looked at Dad and was about to pull the trigger. That's when I shot him. I shot him. I had to. He was going to kill Dad." Kenny turned towards Hutch and put his head in his uncle chest and started crying.

Johnson patted Kenny's shoulder and said, "That's okay, Kenny." He looked at Hutch and said, "Let him get cleaned up now."

Davey said, "I'll help him." He looked at Kenny and said, "Let's go, Starsk." Kenny dried his tears, got up and followed him to his room.

Johnson looked at Hutch and said, "Do you have any idea who he is?"

"Not a clue."

Reynolds said, "We'll stay here and finish up. Why don't you take them to the hospital and check on Starsky? We'll catch up with you later."

Davey took Kenny to his bathroom and Kenny was cleaning up while Davey was looking through his closet for something to wear. He was still in his pajamas. He found two pairs of blue jeans, took them off the hangers and put them on the bed. He found a couple of shirts for them to wear too. He went into the bathroom and saw Kenny washing his hands. All the blood was gone but he kept washing them. Davey turned the water off, handed him a hand towel and said, "It's gone, Starsk. It's all off. Come on, let's get dressed."

After they got dressed Kenny felt much better. He looked at Davey and said, "Thanks. I feel a lot better."

"Good. You know you did what you had to."

"I guess. Still I can't believe I killed a man."

"I know, Starsk, it'll be okay let's go."

They walked into the living room where the other men were still talking. Hutch asked, "Kenny, are you feeling okay?'

"I don't know how I'm feeling right now, Uncle Ken."

Hutch said, "I can understand that. Let's go to the hospital and check on Starsky."

Part 3

When Hutch and the boys arrived at the hospital they were met by Jeanne who told them that Starsky was having x-rays taken now and he was still unconscious. He had a few stitches in his head. She looked at Kenny and hugged him. He said, "I'm okay, Mom."

She looked at Hutch and said, "What happened?"

Hutch said, "Boys, why don't you go get a couple of drinks and us a couple of coffees?" He handed them some money. After they left he explained to Jeanne the phone call he got from Kenny and what he found when he got there. Jeanne had been told that Kenny shot and killed someone and she knew Starsky was unconscious but somehow having Hutch tell her the details, as much as he knew anyway, made it seem worse. He hugged her and said, "It's going to be okay. I'll get to the bottom of this."

"I know you will, Hutch." They saw Starsky being taken back to his room. Jeanne said, "I'll stay out here with the boys. I know you need to see him."

He said, "Thanks." He sat in a chair next to Starsky's bed, held his hand and very softly and quietly said, "Starsk, I know you can hear me. I need you to wake up now. Come on, buddy you can do it. I need you."

Starsky started to open his eyes. Hutch said, "That's it, Starsk, wake up."

Starsky looked at Hutch and the rest of the room. He recognized the sights and smells of being in a hospital and knew, somehow, he had ended up in yet another hospital room. He couldn't think of the details that caused it this time, and said, "Hospital again?"

"Yeah, you're in the hospital." He leaned over and looked at the stitches Starsky had in the upper left side of his forehead. He counted eight of them.

"Head hurts." He reached his hand up to rub his head. Hutch told him he had stitches not to rub them.

"I'm not surprised. You took quite a hit." Starsky's laceration had been stitched, but there was a lot of dried blood around the wound. Hutch wet a cloth, gently cleaned the area around the wound and the dried blood that had gotten on the side of his face.

Starsky said, "How do I look? What happened?"

"You look terrible, Starsk. What do you remember?"

Starsky thought for a minute. He was trying to remember what did happen. His head was pounding. He said, "I was hungry and went to get a slice of pizza and root beer. I turned around and there was a man holding a gun. The next thing I remember is a lot of yelling and hollering then hearing your voice telling me to wake up."

"Did you recognize him?" He continued to look Starsky over to make sure he really was alright. He hated it when his partner was hurt.

"No. Not a clue."

"Do you remember anything he said?"

Starsky shook his head no, "Sorry, I can't remember anything more, Hutch." He realized that shaking his head was not a good idea. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes from the pain it caused.

Hutch said, "It's okay, buddy. We'll get to the bottom of this. You just take it easy."

"What did happen? How'd I get here?" He was sounding more alert and awake now. He sat up a little.

In his best matter of fact voice Hutch said, "Listen up partner 'cause this isn't going to be easy to hear." Starsky nodded. He knew this was going to be bad. He rubbed his hand on his head and said, "Kenny heard you arguing and got your gun from the nightstand. He was going to give it to you then he saw him slam your head on the kitchen counter and pull a gun on you."

Starsky interrupted him and said, "Kenny shot him didn't he?"

Hutch closed his eyes, nodded and said, "He did. He killed him, Starsk."

"Oh my God, how is he? I need to see him. Is he here?

"He's here. He's with Jeanne and Davey now. He was in shocked at first but he's a little better now. I called Reynolds and Johnson and they are handling the investigation. I'll go get him. I'll be right back." Starsky closed his eyes and tried to imagine the scene. He was in a little shock himself. His 15 year old son had just shot and killed someone. It was in self defense but he wondered how Kenny would take it.

Hutch saw Jeanne and the boys sitting the waiting room and he told them that Starsky was awake and talking now.

Jeanne smiled and said, "He just needed to hear you, Hutch." Hutch smiled. He knew she was right. That's just the way it was between Starsky and Hutch. Jeanne accepted that before they were ever married. She really appreciated the special bond between the two.

Hutch said, "Kenny, he wants to see you."

"Does he know? What I did, I mean?"

"I told him." He stood up and walked with Kenny to Starsky's room. Hutch left the two of them to talk. He told Starsky that he would be back in a few minutes. He knew they needed the time alone.

Kenny sat in the chair next to his dad's bed. Starsky looked at his son and said, "It's okay, Kenny. Hutch told me."

Kenny stood up, lowered the side rails on his dad's bed and put his head on his dad's chest and cried. He said, "I killed someone."

Starsky stroked his son's hair and in a soft, quiet voice said, "I know. It's going to be okay, Kenny. Let it out, son." He closed his eyes and held back his own tears. His heart ached for his son. He had taken the lives of many people over the years. First in the Army and then on the streets as a cop, and even though he knew he did what he had to do, he felt a piece of him died every time he took another's life. He could sympathize with his son. He told him, "Son, you saved my life and probably Uncle Ken's too. You did what you had to. I want you to remember that. You did what you had to. I know it was a hard decision to make."

Kenny stopped crying, dried his tears and said, "It wasn't a hard decision. As soon as he aimed that gun at your head I knew what I had to do. I didn't want to but I knew I had to." He hugged his dad tighter and asked, "Dad, are you going to be okay?"

"Me. Sure, I'm fine. I've taken hits a lot harder than this you know."

Kenny just laid there a while. He felt better after talking to his dad and uncle. He knew they had both killed people before and he knew they understood what he was feeling.

By the time Hutch made his way back to the waiting room, Reynolds and Johnson were there. He sat down. He was tired and confused and knew everyone else was too. He asked Johnson, "What did you find out?"

Johnson said, "We're still working on an ID. He had nothing on him. We got the lab working overtime on getting us an ID."

Reynolds said, "Hutch."

"Yeah, I know. Whoever went after Starsky was probably going after me next."

Davey said, "Remember Dad, Kenny said the man knew Uncle Dave had a partner."

Hutch nodded. He remembered. Hutch said, "Now we have to find out who he was, if he was acting alone and why he wanted us."

Davey said, "So it's the same old who's-after-us-this-time game huh, Dad?"

Hutch looked at his son and said, "It looks like it."

Jeanne asked, "So how safe are we? And by we, I mean you too, Hutch."

Hutch looked serious and said, "I don't know Jeanne. I really won't know until we find out who that man was."

Part 4

Jeanne stood up and said, "I'm going to see Dave now. Can I assume that he will have a guard outside his door, again?"

Hutch looked at Reynolds and Johnson. Johnson nodded at Hutch. Hutch turned towards Jeanne and said, "Someone will be outside his door until we figure this all out."

Jeanne asked, "Why doesn't Chief Sterling have someone assigned to guard the two of you all the time?" They all laughed as she walked away.

Johnson took his cell phone out of its case and started to make the necessary calls to have an officer stationed outside Starsky's door.

Davey looked at his dad and asked, "So what happens now? Guess I got to miss school again today huh."

Hutch said, "I'm sorry, Son. I guess you do."

"Its okay. Kenny and I can make up the work. I'm too tired to go in now anyway." He thought a minute, looked at Reynolds, Johnson and his dad and said, "Dad, you need to work on this case and Aunt Jeanne should stay here with Uncle Dave. What do you think about Kenny and me staying with Uncle Huggy for a while? We'll just sleep anyway and you know we'll be safe there."

Johnson and Reynolds nodded at Hutch. Hutch thought about it for a minute and said, "Well maybe it wouldn't hurt for a little while. You two can get some sleep and I can check out a few things."

Johnson said, "They'll be safe with him. You know that."

"Let me talk with Starsk, and Jeanne. Davey wait here till I get back okay?" Davey nodded and Hutch went to talk to Starsky.

Jeanne walked into Starsky's room and saw her son sitting in the chair beside him. She asked, "Are you two okay?"

Starsky said, "I'm fine. I've been hit a lot harder than this you know." She leaned over and kissed him. Kenny just nodded.

Jeanne looked at Starsky and then Kenny. He knew she wanted to know how he was coping with this. Starsky wasn't sure yet, just how his son was. Kenny knew what his parents were thinking and said, "I don't know how I am. I mean, I know I did what I had to. I know that. I know he would have killed Dad." He put his head down and hesitated before adding, "But still I killed someone."

Starsky was about to say something when Hutch walked in. Starsky said, "Hey, pal" trying to sound more awake and in less pain than he was really in. He knew Hutch was worried about him.

"Hey, how you doing now?"

"I've been worse."

Hutch looked at Kenny and said, "Kenny, I'd like to talk to your Mom and Dad a minute, will you join Davey in the waiting room please?"

"Sure."

He got up from his chair and as he walked by Hutch, he patted him on the head. Hutch said, "Thanks." After he left the room, Hutch said, "Davey has an idea. He wants to stay with Huggy for a while today so I can work with Johnson and Reynolds and find out who this clown was. Jeanne can stay here at the hospital. I don't think anyone will go after the kids but I don't want them to be home alone either."

Starsky looked at Jeanne and she nodded. He said, "Yeah, Huggy's is a good place for them. They can both get some sleep. I know Kenny needs it. Later I'd like him to talk to Joe."

Jeanne said, "I think talking to Joe is a good idea too. Let him get some rest first. He's so tired. Both the boys are."

Hutch said, "I'll call Huggy."

Starsky said, "I'll give Joe a call in a little while and see if he can talk to Kenny this afternoon."

Hutch walked out of the room as he was dialing Huggy's number.

It was only 4 o'clock in the morning when Huggy's phone rang. He knew who was calling. The only people who ever called him this time of day was Starsky or Hutch. The ring tone was the song, "You find out who your friends are." Huggy rolled over in the bed and mumbled, "Yeah you find out who your friends are. Friends call you at 4 in the morning." He picked up the phone and said, "I know you know this better be important so speak up Hutch or is this Starsky?"

Hutch said, "It's me Hug. We got a problem."

"I knew that or you wouldn't be callin' at this hour. Wacha need Hutch 'cause it's yours?"

"Someone tried to kill Starsky tonight and I need to hide the boys at your place for a little while. I'll explain when I get there."

"Sure you can bring em on over. They'll be safe here. Is Starsk alright?"

"He's got another concussion, and a few stitches but he'll be okay. Jeanne is staying at the hospital with him. I'll be there in about half an hour."

Just as he was finishing his conversation with Huggy, he reached the waiting room. Kenny was sitting next to Davey. He was looking a little less shocked but still pretty shook up. He said, "Kenny, come here a minute please." Kenny got up and Hutch put his arm around Kenny's neck as the two of them walked away from the others. He said, "Kenny, did Davey tell you the plan for the day?"

"He said we might stay with Huggy a little while."

"I just called Huggy and he's going to keep the two of you at his place for a little while. You can get some sleep and I can find out what happened and why."

"Okay."

"Are you going to be okay if I leave you?"

"I'll be okay, Uncle Ken. I won't be alone, I'll be with Davey." He hesitated and added, "I may need to talk about it more later, but right now I'm beat."

"Okay. Go on and see your Dad again before we leave. I'll get Davey and be there in a minute." Kenny nodded and walked to his dad's room.

Starsky and Jeanne decided to tell Kenny that they wanted him to talk to Joe. They explained to him that for now they wanted him to get some rest and not worry about anything else. Jeanne knew that she could not possibly know how it felt to take someone's life, but knew that Dave and Hutch would understand everything Kenny was feeling and be able to help him. When Kenny came in they told him about talking to Joe. Kenny figured that was coming and he liked Joe anyway so it was alright with him.

Part 5

Hutch was about to knock on Huggy's door when it opened. Huggy said, "Step on in, my little buddies."

Hutch said, "Thanks Hug." He was looking pretty worried and the boys looked tired.

Huggy just nodded at Hutch and pointed to the spare room as he said, "You boys can bunk in there as long as you need."

Both boys said, "Thanks, Uncle Huggy" at the same time.

Hutch said, "You two go get some sleep and I'll be back. Call me if you need me though, okay?" The boys nodded. They were really tired. They walked to the back room, took their shoes off and flopped on the bed. Neither of them even bothered to get under the covers.

Huggy looked at Hutch and said, "How's Starsky? What happened?"

Hutch told him everything he knew, starting with the phone call he received from Kenny. Hutch had a picture of the man he got from Johnson and showed it to Huggy. Huggy said that he didn't know the man but he would ask around. Hutch told him to keep an eye on Kenny and if he needed him to call. He told him that Kenny was having a hard time dealing with it all. Hutch thanked Huggy and left.

Hutch met up with Johnson and Reynolds at the station. Johnson said, "We have an ID now."

"Well don't keep it to yourself. Who was he?" Hutch pulled up a chair and looked at the computer screen. He saw the picture of the man that Kenny had been forced to kill.

Reynolds said, "His name was Chris Parson."

Hutch looked surprised and said, "Never heard of a Chris Parson. What did we do to him?"

Reynolds said, "We're still working on that."

Hutch said, "What about family. Does he have family?"

Johnson said, "We're checking, Hutch. We just found out his name a few minutes ago."

Hutch asked, "You got a record on him?"

Reynolds said, "It's coming up now."

Hutch looked at the young man's record. It was clean. He'd never been arrested before, not so much as a traffic ticket. Hutch was surprised. How can someone go from no record at all to trying to kill a cop? It was a big jump and he wondered why this Chris Parson made it.

Reynolds said, "I'll start checking his known associates and family. There has to be something."

"Let me know what you find out will ya, I'm going back to the hospital and talk to Starsky again. Maybe he'll remember more."

Johnson said, "We'll let you know what we come up with."

Huggy had gone into the room where the boys were now fast asleep. He took a blanket out of the closet and covered them up. He whispered, "Sleep, little men, sleep, 'cause Uncle Huggy's gonna keep watch. You are safe here with me." He heard a knock on the front door. He closed the door behind him. He muttered to himself, "What is this Grand Central" as he made his way to the front door. He looked through the peep hole. He saw Kiko and he looked like someone did a real number on him. He unbolted the door and opened it as quick as he could. Kiko and Molly came in. Huggy reached a hand out to help Kiko and asked, "What happened?" When they got inside Huggy noticed that Kiko had a black eye and some bruises on his face. They walked to the kitchen as they were talking.

Molly said, "Some guy broke into his house earlier and said something about Starsky and Hutch and…"

Kiko cut her off and added, "They said Starsky and Hutch were going to pay and so were their friends." Huggy got out a wash cloth and handed it to Kiko, who wiped his face with it. Huggy made him an ice pack.

Molly said, "We didn't know where to go. We didn't want to go to either of their places. We thought we'd come here, warn you and call them."

Huggy interrupted her and said,"Shhhhh. Kenny and Davey are asleep in the next room. He looked at the closed door.

Kiko said, "What's going on. What happened?"

"We're not sure yet. I'd better let Hutch know about this. Then we'd all better get out of here before they find all of us here."

Kiko said, "I can wake the boys while you call Hutch." Huggy nodded. Kiko went into the room where the boys were sleeping. He didn't know what happened but he knew they were all in trouble. He sat on the bed next to Kenny and gently shook him and said, "Kenny. Kenny, Davey wake up."

Kenny slowly opened his eyes and saw Kiko sitting next to him. He heard a sense of urgency in his voice and sat up quickly. He looked at Davey lying next to him and shook him awake.

Kenny said, "Kiko, what's wrong? What are you doing at Huggys?"

Davey said, "Kiko?"

Kiko said, "We don't have much time. We got to get out of here." The boys got up and put their shoes on.

Hutch was just about to walk into Starsky's room when he heard the song "You Find Out Who Your Friends Are" coming from his cell phone. He knew that was Huggy. He took the phone out of its case and said, "Hutch."

"Hutch, we got problems. We need to meet, but not here."

Hutch heard Huggy's worried tone and said, "Starsky's badge."

Huggy said, "Eighty-two." Starsky, Hutch and Huggy had worked out this little code years ago. Huggy had been tied up and forced to call Starsky and Hutch to set them up to be killed. At the time, Huggy was able to call Starsky by Hutch's name and that let Starsky know it was a set up. Now if they think something's up, Starsky or Hutch will ask Huggy for one of their badge numbers. If he gives them the right badge number they know Huggy's can talk freely. It's saved them a couple of times over the last few years. He continued, "Kiko and Molly showed up at my place. Kiko's been beat up. He's okay but I can't talk now we got to get out of here. We'll meet you at number 5 in twenty minutes okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there." They had prearranged meeting places too. Starsky's was number one, Hutch's was two, The Pits number 3, Huggy's house number 4 and 5 was the back alley behind an old movie theatre. Hutch thought how great cell phones are. He could have used them years before they were invented. They weren't fool proof though. He knew that with the know-how and right equipment conversations could be overheard, so Huggy came up with a few codes and messages.

Hutch walked past the officer that had been assigned to guard Starsky. He studied his appearance for a minute. He wanted to make sure he was okay before he said anything more. Starsky was sitting up and eating. Hutch decided he may as well tell him what was going on. He'd find out sooner than later anyway. Hutch had seen him a lot worse that's for sure. He gave Starsky the quick run-down on the phone call he just received from Huggy. Starsky said, "Kiko. Someone hit on him? Hutch what have we gotten into now?"

"Who knows, but I'm gonna find out."

Starsky sat up and started to get out of bed as he said, "No. We're gonna find out."

Jeanne tried to hold him back in the bed and said, "You can't go anyplace Dave. The doctor wants to keep you at least one day."

Starsky, who is known for having a bit of a stubborn streak, gave her a defiant look and said, "No way, I'm letting Hutch do this one on his own. He needs me." He gave Hutch one of those "don't try to stop me this time, pal looks."

Hutch needed Starsky with him. He needed his help and he really didn't want to be alone, but he was worried about him at the same time. Neither of them are as young as they used to be and Starsky was just stubborn enough to push it beyond his limits. He looked at Starsky and said, "Starsk."

Starsky knew that look. He had seen all too many times over the years. Hutch was asking him if he really felt up to it. Starsky gave him a look back. It was one of pure stubbornness and defiance. Hutch got his answer when Starsky got up and put his clothes on that Hutch had brought. That was something they started doing a long time ago. They each had a change of clothes in both cars. Too many times they had been caught, literally, with their pants down, leaving the hospital wearing only the open backed gowns. Jeanne sat and watched while the partners were having this unspoken conversation. It always amazed her how they could say so much without saying anything.

Jeanne looked at Hutch and said,"Hutch?"

"I'll keep an eye on him. I promise. We really need to work together on this."

Jeanne said, "Don't I have a say in this?" She already knew the answer to this, but wanted to let her husband and his partner both know that she was worried about them.

Both men looked at her and Starsky said, "Not this time, honey." They knew she was worried, but they had a job to do and they needed to work on it together.

"What about the boys?"

Hutch said, "They're with Huggy and Kiko. We're going to pick them up and get them to the station."

Jeanne asked, "Why doesn't Huggy just take the boys to the station?"

Hutch said, "Huggy set the place for us to meet; now he did that for a reason so that's where we need to meet."

Starsky said, "I'm going to get Simmons to take you to the station. Please wait for us there." She could have driven herself, but he wanted to make sure she was safe.

Jeanne knew she was outvoted on this. Not that she really stood a chance anyway. When it came to her husband and Hutch and it involved work, they always won. She knew they needed to be together on this and she had to trust them both that Starsky was up to it. She said, "Okay, but the two of you had better look out for each other."

They replied at the same time, "Always have, always will." Starsky kissed her goodbye as Simmons and Jeanne left to go to the station

While Starsky was tying his shoes, he looked up at Hutch at the same time Starsky said, "Austin" Hutch said, "Seth." It occurred to both of them that Kiko said someone was after their friends and Seth and Austin could be in danger too. Hutch grabbed his phone and said, "I'll call Sterling, you call Seth and Austin."

Hutch called Sterling, who was at the station working with Johnson and Reynolds. He told him what was going on and they were going to be meeting Huggy. Sterling gave him the usual be careful speech. Hutch asked to speak to Johnson. When Johnson got on the phone Hutch asked him what they had found out about Chris Parson. Johnson said that they really hadn't come up with anything. They were still looking into his associates but nothing out of the ordinary was showing up.

Starsky had called Seth and Austin and both of them were okay. They decided they would go to the station and help find out what was going on.

Part 6

The sun was coming up as Starsky and Hutch pulled up in the alley behind the old theatre. They saw Huggy's car. They waited a minute before getting out making sure no one else was around. Huggy got out of his car followed by Kiko, Molly and the boys. Kenny hugged his dad and said, "Are you okay now, Dad?"

Starsky smiled at his son and said, "I'm fine." He looked at Kiko and said, "I'm sorry Kiko."

"It's not your fault. Besides, I'm okay."

Hutch said, "Kiko, what exactly did they say and do?"

"It was two of them. Both white, they looked like they were in their early 20s maybe. One was about 5 foot 8 inches and the other was about 6 foot tall. They grabbed me while I was asleep and hit me. They never said any names. While they were hitting me, the taller one said to tell Starsky and Hutch that they and their friends were going to pay. I asked them pay for what and they just hit me again. The whole thing lasted about ten minutes then they left. I didn't see a car."

Molly said, "I'm having my house painted and am staying with him a couple of days. Guess they didn't know I was there. I didn't know anything was going on until Kiko told me."

Kiko said, "We figured that whoever it was might go after Huggy. So we went to his place to warn him."

Hutch said, "This is just getting weirder and weirder."

Starsky said, "Thanks Huggy. I guess we should get the boys to the station, Jeanne's there too. Kiko you and Molly can stay with Huggy I'm sure he's got a place or two to hide out until we can figure this out. That is unless you want to hang out at the station."

Huggy said, "The police station. I don't think I'm in the mood for that today. I got a couple of places I can go. You got my number so call if you need me. I'm gonna check on some things and see if I can find out who's after you this time."

Hutch looked at Kiko and said, "Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"I'm okay, Hutch. Molly and I can go to a friend's place. If you need us you can call."

Starsky, Hutch and the boys were on the way to the station when Hutch, who was driving, noticed they were being followed. He glanced at Starsky, who instantly knew what was going on. Starsky said, "Boys stay buckled but get as low as you can in the seat." The boys instantly ducked down. Starsky then picked up the radio and said, "Zebra 3 to control."

A voice came on the radio that said, "Control here, go ahead with your traffic Zebra 3."

Starsky said, "We're being followed by a tan 2 door Mustang. I'm unable get a license number. We are at 5th and Columbus road. Requesting back up, we have two minors in the car with us."

The voice on the radio said, "10-4 Zebra 3 backup's on the way."

Just then there was a shot fired at Hutch's car. It hit the back right tail light. Starsky drew his weapon but the car turned off onto a side street. Normally they would have pursued the assailants, but they had the boys with them and Kenny had already been traumatized enough. Starsky got on the radio and gave the last know position of the car.

Starsky, put his gun back in its holster, looked in the back seat at the boys and asked, "Are you two okay?"

Both the boys nodded yes. Kenny said, "Dad, what's going on?"

"I wish I knew kiddo."

As Hutch was pulling up to the police station he saw Seth and Austin walking outside to meet them. They had heard about them being followed then shot at and wanted to help get the boys inside where they would be safe. Seth opened the back door and told the boys to hurry inside, which they did. Austin stayed with them. Once they were all inside they headed straight for Chief Sterling's office. Jeanne was already there. Starsky and Hutch filled the Chief in on everything that was going on. Seth and Austin saw their partners pulling up into police garage. Seth said, "We go on duty in a few minutes, but call us if you need us."

Hutch said, "Thanks."

Part 7

Reynolds and Johnson walked in the office. Johnson said, "I think we got it."

Sterling said, "What's going on?"

Starsky said, "Wait a minute. It's getting crowded in here. Can we move to the meeting room Chief?" The Chief nodded and everyone moved to the larger office across the hall. Starsky said, "Give me a minute okay Chief." Chief Sterling nodded. Starsky said, "Kenny." He put his hand on his son's shoulder. The two of them walked down the hall and sat in a couple of empty chairs.

Jeanne started to go after them and Hutch gently reached out and grabbed her arm and said, "Give them a minute okay?"

Jeanne looked at her husband and son then at Hutch she asked, "Is Kenny going to be okay, Hutch? He's so upset right now."

"Starsky and I will help him get through this. It's not going to be easy and we'll talk to Joe too. He's also got you and Davey to talk too. He knows he did what he had to. Starsk and I have both been where he is now and we can help him. We have to find out what's going on, we have to keep all of you safe."

"What can I do? What do I say to him?"

"Right now the best you can do is just be with him. If he wants to talk about it let him. You and Davey both can just listen to him. Let him know he did the right thing. We're hoping to wrap all this up soon."

Kenny sat down in the chair and put his head down. Starsky took his son's head and gently pulled it towards him. Kenny just sat there. Silent tears fell down his cheeks. Starsky said, "I'm sorry, son. I'm sorry for all of this."

Kenny wiped his tears and said, "Remember, Dad, we agreed that you and Uncle Ken are not supposed to feel guilty about anything work related. I know I did what I had to do. I really do. But when I close my eyes…" He stopped.

"I know, son. Believe me I know and so does Uncle Ken. You told him to stop and that you would shoot him right?" Kenny nodded yes. "The way I see it, you gave him every chance you could."

"It was so much blood."

"I know there was, Son."

"You know Davey saw it and didn't say a thing about it. I think he didn't want to upset me more than I already am. He's a good friend."

"Yes, he is." He was glad Davey didn't react to the scene. Hutch had said Davey got Kenny out of the room and stayed with him.

Kenny stood up and said, "Dad, I know you need to get back to the investigation. I'll be okay. We can talk about it later."

"I wanted to make sure you're alright." He wiped away a tear from his sons face.

"I'm not right now, but I will be. I know that. Go on now, Dad. It's ok. I got Davey." Starsky hugged his son and they walked back to the others.

Davey said, "I'm hungry." He wasn't real hungry but he knew Kenny would be.

Hutch reached into his pocket, took out some money, handed it to Davey and said, "Why don't you, Jeanne, and Kenny go get something from the cafeteria."

Davey took the money and said, "Thanks, Dad." He looked at Kenny and Jeanne and said, "You coming? I know you're hungry, Starsk." Kenny and Jeanne didn't say anything but they followed Davey. Jeanne smiled. Davey always seemed to know just what Kenny needed.

After everyone found a seat and settled in Reynolds said, "Starsky, Hutch do you remember a couple of months ago when you two were placed on light duty and were assigned to the help interview new recruits?"

Starsky said, "Yeah, it was after that last wreck we were in." He had tried to forget that wreck. They were chasing some suspect and Starsky ran the car into a parked car. They both ended up on light duty for about a month. Hutch had injured his back, and Starsky had an arm injury. They both needed physical therapy before they were allowed to return to full-active duty.

Hutch said, "What about it?" He looked at Starsky. His look told Starsky that all had been forgiven. He was mad at the time, but he could never stay mad at Starsky very long.

Johnson said, "Well, you recommended that a Phil Williams undergo further psychological evaluation before being allowed to proceed with the hiring process."

Starsky said, "Yeah. I remember that. He just didn't seem right. We couldn't really put a finger on it." He was trying to recall what it was about the young man that concerned him at the time.

Hutch said, "Yeah. Something didn't set well with us about him." He got up and poured some coffee. He asked everyone if they wanted some, everyone shook their heads no. He poured himself a cup and sat back down. As soon as he sat down, Starsky took a sip. Hutch looked at him. Starsky shrugged his shoulders and said, "I changed my mind." Hutch gave Starsky a disgusting look and got up and poured himself another cup. Starsky chuckled at him. Hutch just smiled at him as he sat back down.

Johnson said, "We're having him picked up now. We think he's responsible for this whole mess."

Starsky said, "You mean he wanted to kill us, because we recommended he undergo an evaluation?" He took a sip of his coffee.

Reynolds said, "It goes a lot further than that, guys. Our snitch suggested that he wanted to join the force so someone could have him in their pocket."

Hutch said, "That's why it was more than one person after us."

Johnson said, "Yep. You stirred up a hornet's nest and whoever wanted him in his pocket"  
Starsky cut him off and said, "Is going after us and our friends."

Reynolds said, "You got it."

Johnson said, "And before you ask, we don't know who that someone is."

Chief Sterling said, "Maybe we can get Williams to talk."

Starsky said, "I don't get it. Why didn't whoever it is just get someone else? Why go after us?" He rubbed his head again. His headache was getting worse. He was wishing he had some aspirin or something to take the edge off. Hutch saw him and took out a bottle of aspirin and handed two to Starsky. Starsky thank him and took the pills.

Hutch said, "He's making it personal now."

Chief Sterling said, "It has to be someone you both know."

Starsky mumbled so only Hutch could hear, "You don't need to tell the totally obvious, the merely obvious will do." Hutch cracked a smile and looked at Starsky who was smiling too.

Chief Sterling, "What was that Starsky?"

"Nothing Chief."

The Chief's phone rang. He answered it and said, "Good. I'll send Starsky and Hutchinson down. Put him in room three." He hung up the phone.

Simultaneously, Starsky and Hutch stood up and pushed their chairs in. Chief Sterling said, "Where are you two going?"

At the same time they said, "Interrogation room three."

Chief Sterling said, "I don't need to remind you two…"

Starsky said, "No, Chief you don't." They walked out of the room.

The others in the room chuckled to themselves. It was funny to them how the partners did things simultaneously without thinking about it.

Chief Sterling looked at Reynolds and Johnson and said, "I want you to find everything you can on this guy." Everyone gathered their notes and left.

Part 8

Starsky and Hutch were walking towards interrogation room 3 and Hutch said, "You call it. What's your pleasure this time?"

"Let's start off good cop, bad cop then switch to ask and stare. I'll be bad and stare."

"That sounds like fun. Let's go."

They walked into the room where they saw a young man maybe mid-twenties sitting handcuffed sitting in the chair. Hutch gently pulled up another chair sat across from him. Starsky jerked a chair up and slammed it down next to Williams. Starsky started off by loudly asking, "What's your name?" They obviously already knew his name but the obvious questions often shook up their suspects.

Hutch calmly said, "Starsk, take it easy now. I'm sure Mr. Williams here wants to cooperate."

"He'd better." Starsky stood up and started pacing. He kept looking at Williams with a cold, hard stare.

Williams looked at Starsky. He had heard about this kind of interviewing technique, but he also knew that Starsky was not happy right now. This went on for about 20 minutes. Starsky would yell a question and Hutch would try to calm Starsky down. Williams was saying nothing except his name. They tried asking Williams who wanted him in the department. Hutch offered Williams a drink and Starsky threw it across the room, saying he didn't deserve anything.

Hutch told Starsky, "Hey, cool it, Starsk. You're gonna get us in trouble like last time." Starsky threw a chair down and nearly put Hutch through a wall. It wasn't as hard a slam as they used to do when they were younger but it was effective. Williams' eyes grew larger. Starsky slammed the door as he left the room.

Hutch calmly moved his chair next to Williams. He said, "Sorry about my partner. See he's a little upset today. Someone broke into his house and tried to kill him and his son. Now, here's what's going to happen next. He's going to come back in and apologize. Trust me, he won't mean it. Then he's going to ask me to let him talk to you alone."

"You won't leave me alone with that lunatic will you?"

Hutch got in closer to him and whispered, "He's my partner. What do you think?"

"But"

Hutch cut him off, "Now, that's if you're lucky. If he comes back in here, sits down calmly and doesn't say anything you're in bigger trouble than I thought." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He raised his eyebrows and pointed his finger as he said, "We got suspended the last time we interrogated someone. We ended up with thirty days off, without pay."

Starsky was watching all this through the two-way mirror. He was smiling at how easy Hutch played his role. They have done many interrogations over the years and usually were pretty effective. Some interrogations got pretty intense and emotions ran high. They always counted on each other to know their own and each other's limits. More than once they've pulled each other off a suspect. Starsky took a deep breath. It was time to go back in. This time instead of acting angry he was supposed to just sit down and let Hutch ask all the questions. This time he would just stare at Williams and not say a word. When he entered the room he looked at Hutch, gave him a half-wink only Hutch would see, and sat down next to Williams.

Hutch looked at Williams and in a soft, calm voice asked, "Who wanted you to join the academy?" Williams looked at Starsky who just stared at him.

"I did. I always wanted to be a cop." Starsky rested his chin on one hand as he continued staring.

"Now we both know that's not true. We know what's going on. We know someone put you up to it. We want to know who." Starsky opened his eyes wider.

Williams was nervous now. He started to bite his nails. He looked at Starsky then Hutch. He said, "I can't. I can't tell you." Starsky took a deep breath and let it out in a huff.

"Why?" Williams looked at the camera in the corner. Hutch saw him and repeated, "Why?"

"I just can't okay. I just can't. I won't."

Starsky's phone rang, it was Huggy's ringtone. He got up and went outside. Hutch said, "Well, you sit here a minute and think about what might happen next. I may have to leave to meet someone."

"Your partner would go with you wouldn't he?" Hutch just left the room, leaving Williams to sweat it out a bit. Hutch smiled as he left the room he knew they were getting to him.

Starsky said, "Yeah, Hug, you got something for us?" Hutch stood next to Starsky so he could hear the conversation.

"I sure do. Are you still at the station?"

"Yes, we are."

Huggy said, "Not on the phone. Meeting place X."

Starsky said, "Badge number, mine."

Huggy said, "Eighty-two. And so you know, Kiko and Molly are safe."

Starsky hung up and looked at Hutch. There was no meeting place X that was one of their prearranged ones. Hutch said, "I know where he means. I'll tell you on the way, but first we need to see Sterling, Johnson and Reynolds alone." Hutch knew Huggy meant the old x-rated theatre they used to meet at years ago. He started walking fast towards the Chief's office. Starsky was barely able to keep up with him. They passed Johnson and Reynolds in the hall and Hutch stopped long enough to ask Reynolds to watch the prisoner in interrogation three. He asked him not to let anyone in no matter what, but to stay outside and not talk to him. Reynolds turned around and headed towards the room. Starsky was beginning to catch on to what Hutch was thinking and he didn't like the thought of it.

Once they reached Chief Sterling's office Hutch closed the door after they all were inside. Chief Sterling said, "Hutch what's all this."

"Chief I think I know what's really going on. That kid in interrogation is scared to death. But he's not scared of me or Starsk. I got Reynolds watching him now. Chief it's someone in the department. Someone in the department wanted him to join the force. Now we just got a call from Huggy and we got to meet him. Keep that kid in room three away from everyone. If I'm right, someone will try to kill him. I've got Reynolds watching him now."

Sterling said, "Hutch are you telling me someone in this department is after the two of you and worked up some elaborate scheme to do it?"

Hutch said, "I don't think it's a hit on the two of us, Chief, but I'll bet we'll know more after we meet Huggy. Johnson can you keep an eye on Jeanne and the boys, they're in the cafeteria?" Johnson nodded.

As they left Chief Sterling said, "Be careful and you'd better check in."

Starsky and Hutch simultaneously said, "Yes, Mom."

In the car Hutch noticed Starsky was looking a little pale. Starsky saw him looking and said, "I'm okay, Hutch. I'm just a little tired. Hey where are we meeting Huggy? What's the X place?"

Hutch looked at Starsky and said, "Come on, Starsk, you really don't know?"

Starsky took a deep breath and it dawned on him now where they were going. Leave it to Huggy to want to meet in an X-rated theatre. It was logical though. Huggy knew they couldn't meet at any of their prearranged placed. They were all too dangerous. The theatre was their usual meeting place years ago and no would know that except the three of them. He knew Hutch would figure it out.

Starsky bought some popcorn and they walked into the dark theatre. They saw Huggy sitting just about the middle of the theatre. He had his feet propped up on the chair in front of him. Starsky and Hutch sat behind him and Starsky said, "We keep meeting like this and people are going to start talking."

Huggy smiled and said, "Who says they don't." He took a handful of Starsky's popcorn. Starsky looked at him and rolled his eyes.

Hutch said, "What do you got for us? We figured out it's a bad apple."

"It's more like a bad tree. Just one bad apple would be easier."

Hutch said, "Spill it, Hug, what's going on?" He put his hand on Huggy's shoulder. He knew he wasn't going to like what Huggy was about to say.

"You're not going to like it."

Starsky said, "Yeah, we kinda figured that when my 15-year-old son had to shoot someone in my kitchen because he had a gun aimed at my head."

Huggy took more of Starsky's popcorn and said, "That kid Williams, was hired by Councilman Newman. He was supposed to join the department then work for him, 'cause the man already working for him is retiring and he needs a replacement. See Newman is not as squeaky clean as he appears. He's got someone on the inside feeding him info about certain illegal activities. He promised that kid a certain percentage of the take."

Starsky said, "So we ended a promising career for a new dealer in town and Councilman Newman has to find a new man. But surely Newman would be smarter than to take us out."

Hutch said, "Wouldn't it be easier for Newman to just find another puppet?"

Starsky said, "And why wait this long? That kid's application was rejected two months ago."

Huggy said, "Newman has found another puppet. I don't know who that is but they've just entered the academy. What I do know, is that Williams is mad at the two of you. He's vowed to make you pay. He sent his friends after Starsky and Kiko. That guy Parson was going to kill Hutch after he did Starsky."

Starsky said, "We got Williams locked up now and he's acting like he's scared to death." He rubbed his head. He still had a headache.

"He is, but not of the two of you. He's scared of whoever Newman has in his pocket. See all was well until he started planning his revenge you. He thought if he could get you two out of the way he could prove to Newman that he was ready for the big time. That backfired and now Newman's after Williams."

Hutch said, "So let make sure I'm understand this. Newman hired Williams who supposed to get on the department and feed him info on drug bust going down. Williams blows the interview and Newman hires a new man. That doesn't sit well with Williams."  
Starsky continued Hutch's train of thought, "So Williams decides to go out on his own to prove to Newman he's still valuable. So with some help from his friends he goes after the two of us and some of our friends."

Hutch continued, "Now Newman's mad because his whole operation is in jeopardy and he's gonna go after Williams."

Huggy said, "I don't know why Williams waited so long to go after you two."

Starsky said, "Kiko and Molly are both safe right?"

"Yeah, they're safe for now."

Hutch said, "Thanks a million, Hug. Now that we know some of the players it shouldn't take long to wrap all this up." He was hoping it wouldn't take long anyway. He was tired and knew Starsky was too. He wished Starsky could have stayed in the hospital, but at the same time he was glad he was working this case with him.

Starsky said, "Hopefully without anyone else getting hurt."

They started to get up and leave. Huggy grabbed the tub of popcorn Starsky had and said, "Hey, you two be careful."

Hutch said, "You too, Hug. Watch your back."

In the car Starsky said, "I don't like this, Hutch."

"Yeah, I don't like this either, pal Going after a councilman, again it's dangerous."

Starsky took a deep breath and said, "So it's who do we trust time."

"The same people we always have, Me and Thee, partner." He glanced at Starsky. He wanted to reassure him that no matter what, they had each other. He knew the two of them would get to the bottom of this. He gave Starsky's arm a little squeeze.

Starsky said, "So what's the plan now?" He flipped the visor down to look at his head in the mirror. He hadn't seen his head and wondered just how bad it looked. He saw the eight stitches he had and the big bruise that covered half his forehead. He muttered, "I've been worse."

His move was not unnoticed by Hutch who said, "Starsk, you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, just got a bit of a headache."

"Let's go back to the station and fill the Chief in."

"Reynolds and Johnson too."

Hutch said, "We need to find someplace to put Jeanne and the boys too. They're not safe at the station."

Starsky picked up his phone and started dialing Johnson's number. He told Hutch "I'm having Johnson take Jeanne and the boys to the Chief's office." Hutch nodded. They would be safe there until they could get them someplace safe.

Johnson picked up the phone when it rang and Starsky said, "Johnson, Starsky here. I can't go into a lot of details right now but I need you to take Jeanne and the boys to the Chief's office and guard them there. Tell the Chief we'll explain everything when we get there."

Johnson sounded excited and said, "Starsk, I was about to call you. I went to the cafeteria to watch them like you asked, but they weren't there. We've looked all over the station."

Starsky said, "They're missing?" He shot a worried look at Hutch.

Part 9

Jeanne and the boys had finished eating. Just before they were about to get on the elevator two young men walked up to them and pointed a gun at them. They were told to get on the elevator. The men told them to hand over their cell phones. Jeanne and Davey handed them their phones. Kenny said, "I don't have one on me. I left it at home." The men took them to a van waiting outside. Jeanne and Kenny were handcuffed and a straight jacket was placed on Davey.

One of the men looked at Kenny and said, "If you try any of that karate stuff we'll shoot them." Kenny nodded. Jeanne and the boys knew that these men had the boys confused, which might work out in their favor so they played along with it.

Davey said, "Hey, why do I have to wear a straight jacket instead of just cuffs."

One of the men said, "Because we know that you can get out of the cuffs. That would pretty dumb on our part wouldn't it."

Kenny looked at Davey and said, "They got a point there, Starsk."

Davey said, "Good point I guess." The boys didn't want to reveal the name mistake. Jeanne didn't either.

Jeanne said, "What do you want with us. They're just kids. Let them go. You can keep me. Let the kids go."

One of the men looked at her and said, "Don't worry. We're not going to hurt any of you."  
The other one said, "You're just the bait."

Davey said, "I don't feel like a worm." Kenny chuckled. Jeanne was surprised at how calm the boys seemed to be. She didn't know if she be proud of them or worried that they were taking such a dangerous situation so casually. She wondered if this is how Dave and Hutch were when things happened to them. Somehow, seeing them like this made her feel more at ease.

They arrived at a small house about fifteen minutes later. Jeanne and the boys were taken to a back room. They were left handcuffed and Davey was left in the straight jacket. One of the men grabbed Davey and said, "Now, Starsky, you're going to make a call to your daddy. You're going to tell him that we have the three of you."

Davey said, "So you can kill him when he shows up - no way."

He pointed a gun at Jeanne and said, "Now come with me and make the call or else. We don't want to hurt the three of you, but make no mistake we will if we have to."

When Davey looked at Kenny, Kenny nodded. He knew that he had a plan so Davey went along with it. He said, "Ok. I'll call. Just don't hurt anyone."

The man took Davey out of the room. Kenny looked at his Mom and said, "It'll be ok Mom. We can escape when Davey comes back. I can get out of the cuffs."

"I thought so. What are you planning?"

"Well, when Davey gets back, I'll get us out of the cuffs and Davey out of that straight jacket. Those men are going to be leaving and we get out of here."

"How do you know they will be leaving?"

Kenny looked at his mom and said, "Mom, the call they want Davey to make is to set up Dad and Uncle Ken. They'll leave us to go after them."

Jeanne couldn't believe she didn't figure this out. She looked surprised at her son and said, "We got to warn them."

"We will, Mom. That's the plan. Davey is going to let them know they're walking into a trap when he calls."

"How's he gonna do that?"

"We know some of Dad's and Uncle Ken's codes. They already have us confused. When Davey calls Dad, Dad instead of Uncle Dave, he'll know it's a trap."

"What if they leave one of them behind?"

Kenny smiled at his Mom and said, "Davey's a blackbelt. He can take of anyone left here to guard us."

"I hope you two boys know what you're doing."

"So do we."

The man dialed Starsky's phone number and held the phone so Davey could talk and said, "You tell your dad what I said."

Starsky answered the phone, "Starsky here."

Davey said, "Dad, now don't worry, we're ok."

Starsky recognized Davey's voice and when he heard him call him dad, he knew something was up and said, "My badge."

"Sixty-one."

When Davey called him Dad, he knew things weren't good. Then when Davey said Hutch's badge number and not his own, he knew they were in serious trouble. Starsky held the phone so Hutch could hear too. He said, "Davey, what's going on?"

"This man said for you and Uncle Ken to come to the old warehouse on" He looked at the man and said, "What street?"

The man took the phone from Davey and said, "Listen here, Starsky. You and that partner of yours better show up alone at the old warehouse on Commerce St. or neither of you will see your kids or that wife of yours."

"When?"

"Twenty minutes."

Starsky said, "Let me talk to Davey again."

He held the phone up so Davey could talk he said, "Yeah, Dad?"

"Are you three alright?"

"We'll Kenny and Mom are in handcuffs and I'm in a straight jacket, but other than that were peachy."

Starsky said, "Don't worry, son. We'll get you."

The man took the phone away from Davey again and said, "Just be there." He hung up the phone. He grabbed Davey, shook him and asked "What was that badge number bit?"

Davey looked him straight in the eye and said, "That was his way of asking me if we were okay. I told him his badge number so he would know that so far we're okay."

He walked Davey back to the room. The other two were still sitting in the chairs handcuffed. The man said, "Now you three just sit here and behave. We don't want to hurt any of you. We'll call the station and let them know where you are after we finish our business."

Jeanne and the boys didn't say anything. The men left and locked the door behind them. As soon as they heard the car drive off Kenny got out of the cuffs. As he took the straight jacket off of Davey he said, "Yeah, putting me in handcuffs was pretty dumb." He took the cuffs off of Jeanne. Kenny bent down and took his cell phone out of his sock. He carried it there a lot of times so no one would know he had it.

Jeanne said, "I thought you didn't have your phone."

"I lied."

Davey listened at the door. He wanted to make sure no one was there.

Kenny dialed his dad's number.

Part 10

Starsky answered the phone as soon as it rang, "Hello."

Kenny said, "Dad, we're okay. They left to meet you two. Don't go it's a set up. Your badge number is eighty-two."

Starsky said, "Where are you three?"

Kenny told him where they were and that they were going to leave the house in a minute. He explained that they were locked in a room, but Davey was about to kick the door down. Just as he said that Davey did kick the door. He broke the lock and slowly looked outside the room. He didn't see anyone.

Davey said, "Let's get out of here before they come back."

Kenny told Starsky they were leaving the house. Jeanne said, "Kenny, let me talk to your dad please."

He handed the phone to his Mom. As they were walking out of the house she said, "Dave, we're okay. Hurry please before they come back. Do you know where Jenkins store is?"

"Yeah, I know where it is."

Jeanne said, "We're around the corner from there. We'll go there and wait for you. We'll be at the back of the store."

"We're sending Seth, Thompson, Austin and Martin after you. Hutch and I have to go to the warehouse. Don't trust anyone else that shows up. That's important. Hutch is calling Austin now."

Jeanne was scared. She didn't want her husband to walk into a trap. She also knew that knowing it was a trap they would be prepared and Hutch would be with them. He had to keep his mind on what he had to do not worry about them. She said, "Okay. We'll wait for Austin, Seth and their partners and no one else."

Hutch called Austin and when he answered the phone Hutch asked, "Are you alone?"

"I'm with Martin. Why, what's wrong Hutch?"

"Listen carefully, I need you to call Seth and the four of you go to Jenkins store and pick up Jeanne and the boys. Do not tell anyone. Don't call the station; don't let anyone know we found them. Keep them with you until you hear from me or Starsk."

"Sure, you got it Hutch." He turned towards Martin, who was driving and said, "We got to get to Jenkins store and quick. That was Hutch on the phone Jeanne and the boys are there."

He called his brother and told him to meet them at the store. He also told him what Hutch said about staying off the radio and not let anyone know anything about it.

Austin and Martin arrived at the store at the same time Seth and Thompson did. Kenny, Davey and Jeanne had been waiting in the back of the store and they saw them pull up. Kenny whistled to get their attention before they walked into the store.

Seth said, "Man, everyone's looking for you three. Are you okay? What happened?"

Austin said, "Hutch told us to pick you up and keep you with us until we heard from them."

Jeanne said, "We're fine. I don't know all the details but we can't go to the station."

Kenny said, "We can't go to Huggy's either."

Davey said, "I'll bet it's got something to do with a bad cop. That's why we can't go to the station."

Martin said, "That would make sense."

Seth said, "Well let's get out of here before we're spotted."

Davey suggested that he could ride with Seth and Thompson and Jeanne could ride with Kenny in Austin's car. Thompson said they could go to his place. They could hide both cars in his garage.

Seth said, "Where are Starsky and Hutch?"

Davey told them about the call he was forced to make. He explained that his dad knew they were walking into a trap and were prepared for it, but they would be alone. They couldn't call for help. They didn't know who to trust."

Austin said, "Martin and I can go back them up. Thompson take them back to your place with Seth, keep them safe and we'll catch up to you later."

Martin said, "That sounds like a plan." Austin called Starsky's cell phone and let them know they had Jeanne and the boys safe. He also told him they were on the way to back them up.

Jeanne and the boys got into Seth's car. Martin and Austin took off towards the warehouse.

Part 11

Starsky and Hutch pulled up to the warehouse. It was big and they had no idea how many people were going to be there. They gave each other one of their "I hope we get out of this alive looks." Hutch drove around to the back. They didn't see any cars. They drew out their guns as they slowly got out of the car. They were happy to have Austin and Martin on the way. As soon as they got out of the car, they were shot at. Neither of them were hit and they ducked down. Hutch saw an old shed on his left and told Starsky to cover him. Starsky nodded and Hutch ran to the shed. He waited a minute, looking around to see if he could tell where the shots were being fired from. He saw one man on top of the building that had a good view of Starsky. Hutch shot at the man at the same time he yelled, "Starsky, here now." Starsky ran towards Hutch. The man on the roof missed. Starsky looked around and saw a way to sneak up on him from behind.

Starsky looked at Hutch to let him know what he was planning. Hutch nodded back. Hutch fired to give his partner some cover. As Starsky started running he heard a shot that he knew wasn't from his partner's gun. He looked back. Hutch was okay, but they knew there were at least two shooters on the roof now. Hutch shot back. He could see the second shooter. He moved around a couple of feet to get a better shot and when he took it, the man fell off the roof.

Starsky had continued to make his way to the roof. He climbed up the ladder and was able to get right behind the man. Starsky pointed his gun at him and said,"Freeze." The man turned around. He looked shocked, but dropped his gun. Starsky asked, "How many others are here? Don't lie to me." Starsky gave him a cold, dark, hard stare that let him know he'd better not lie or there would be hell to pay.

The man said, "Your partner killed Mason. There's only me and James left."

"Where's James?" Starsky sounded angry, physically and emotionally tired.

The man looked down and saw Hutch handcuffing him now. He said, "There, your partner's got him. That's it, swear. It was just the three of us." He heard the anger in starsky's voice and knew he'd better not lie to him.

Starsky handcuffed the man and yelled down to Hutch, "We got em all." Hutch nodded. Starsky took the man through a door leading to the inside of the building. Once inside he found some stairs.

Just as he was walking outside with his handcuffed suspect he saw the black and white pull up. Starsky looked at Hutch and laughed and said, "Better late than never."

Austin and Martin got out of the car walked over to Starsky and Hutch. Austin asked, "You two okay?" Starsky and Hutch both nodded.

Starsky looked at the man he had and said, "Spill it." He was sounding out of breath. Hutch noticed and glanced at him. Starsky nodded letting Hutch know he was ok.

The man said, "I ain't sayin' nothing."

Hutch said, "Hey, Starsk, maybe these two would rather talk at the station." Knowing how scared Williams was to be at the station, Starsky and Hutch figured these two wouldn't be eager to go to there.

"Yeah. I got too much to do now anyway. We can let someone else interrogate them."

The man said, "No. Don't take us to the station. We'll be killed."

Hutches said, "Then talk to us here."

The two men in custody looked at each other and the one Hutch had cuffed said, "Look, there's more going on than you know. If you take us the station he'll kill us."

Starsky, still sounding angry, said, "So tell us."

Hutch said, "We know Williams hired Chris Parson to kill Starsky here and someone to beat up a couple of friends of ours."

The man said, "You got part of it."

Starsky asked, "So what's your name and what's your part in all this? Were you the two who beat up our friends and took a shot at us?"

The man sighed. He knew he'd better tell the whole story or he'd be dead by the end of the night. He said, "My name is James Davidson, he's my brother Steve. The guy you killed is John Mason. The three of us were supposed to get you here and take you out. We didn't want to, but he said he'd kill us if we didn't."

Hutch looked at Starsky. He was surprised the threat of the station worked. The ignorance of the criminal mind never ceased to amuse Hutch. He smiled and rolled his eyes at Starsky, who smiled back.

Steve asked, "Don't you want to you know about your wife and boys?"

Hutch said, "Oh they're just fine. They called us right after you left."

James said, "How?"

Starsky said, "Kenny is my son, not Hutch's. He was out of the cuffs by the time the car left the driveway." He didn't want to let him know that Davey can get out of cuffs too.

James said, "But we were told your names are Dave Starsky and Ken Hutchinson."

Hutch said, "Our names are."

James said, "You named you kids after each other, cute. I get it."

Starsky said, "Go on."

Steve said, "Williams hired Parson to kill Starsky then he was supposed to meet us here. Williams wanted to be the next big dealer in town. A councilman promised him big bucks if he could get on the department and feed him info."

Starsky said, "Tell us something we don't know."

James said, "Councilman Newman didn't want anything to do with Williams after he failed to get into the department. Newman's got a new inside man."

Steve said, "James lets tell them everything. It's no use lying anymore." He sighed and looked at the two detectives. "Williams didn't want you two dead. It was Newman all along. Newman hired Parson to kill Starsky and us to beat up Kiko then Huggy, but we couldn't find Huggy."

Hutch said, "Because we didn't let Williams in the academy?"

Steve said, "No. That had nothing to do with it really. Williams was going to be Newman's inside man if he got in, but he wanted you two out of the picture because you've arrested just about all of his dealers."

James said, "Every time he puts new men on the streets the two of you bust em."

Steve said, "Newman's inside man told him about the two of you making things almost impossible. You kept a lot of information to yourselves, worked alone a lot. It was getting harder to feed Newman information so he wanted you out."

Austin asked, "Who's the inside man?"

Steve and James looked at each other. Steve asked, "What kinda deal can we get?"

Starsky said, "Look it's been a long day. You tell us here and now or we go to the station."

Hutch said, "You kidnapped our kids and his wife and just tried to kill us and you expect us to give you a deal."

James said, "The inside man is Lt. Greenway."

Hutch said, "Greenway? You're sure?" Steve and James nodded.

Steve said, "Greenway's replacement just entered the academy, but we don't know who that is. Parson might be able to tell you."

Starsky said, "Parson's dead." He took a deep breath not really wanting to remember how Parson had died.

James said, "Dead. We thought you had him in custody."

Hutch said, "Can you prove anything you said about Newman?"

Steve nodded and said,"Yeah, we got proof. We'll tell you everything. Enough's enough."

Starsky said, "I'll call Sterling, fill him on Greenway. Let's get these two to the station."

Steve said, "The station, but we'll be killed."

Starsky said, "Naw, we'll keep you safe now that we know who to look for." Steve looked at him with a worried scared looked. Starsky added, "You'll just have to trust us."

Hutch said, "Yeah, sounds good." He looked at Austin and asked, "Can you call Seth and have them bring Jeanne and the boys to the station. Now that we know who's involved they'll be safe."

"Sure."

Starsky and Hutch put Steve and James in the car and drove off to the station.

Part 12

Thompson was making drinks for the others when Seth's phone rang. He looked at the number and saw it was Austin and said, "Hello."

Austin told him everything was okay and Starsky wanted Jeanne and the boys to be brought to the station. He said he would explain more once they were there.

Starsky had called Sterling and explained the whole thing to him. He wanted Greenway being watched while Steve and James were being brought in. They didn't want Lt. Greenway to know that the Davidson brothers were being brought it. Sterling said he had Johnson and Reynolds still watching Williams and he could get one of them to keep an eye on Greenway.

Starsky and Hutch arrived at the station at the same time as Seth and Thompson. Starsky asked Seth and Thompson to take Steve and James to interrogation room 4. They knew Sterling had Greenway in his office with a couple of other officers. Greenway didn't suspect anything.

Austin and Martin had taken Jeanne and the boys to interrogation room 1. When Starsky and Hutch opened the door and walked in Jeanne jumped up she was very happy to see them. She looked at them and said, "Turn around." They both turned around Jeanne said, "No holes, nothings broken good." She hugged Starsky.

Starsky said, "Are all you okay?"

Jeanne said, "We're fine. The kids were great."

Hutch said, "Let's go to the meeting room. It's bigger." Starsky opened the door to the meeting room across from Sterling's office. Davey and Jeanne went in and sat down followed by Austin, Martin and Hutch. Starsky stopped Kenny and quietly asked him, "How are you, son?"

"To be honest, Dad, so much has gone on today that I haven't time to think anything more about it."

"Hutch and I are going to be wrapping things up here pretty soon, then we can talk." Kenny nodded and the two of them joined the others.

Austin said, "What happens now?"

Hutch said, "We're waiting for an arrest warrants now. They should be here anytime."

Starsky said, "Hutch."

Hutch looked at Starsky and said, "You're right, Starsk."

Austin said, "Right. He's right about what?

Martin said, "He didn't say anything."

Jeanne and the boys smiled. They knew it was just another conversation Starsky and Hutch had without words.

Hutch said, "Austin, Starsky and I are going to see Sterling. Can you stay here and keep them company?"

Austin said, "Sure."

When Starsky and Hutch walked into Chief Sterling's office, Lt. Greenway looked surprised. Starsky said, "Excuse us Chief, we didn't know you had company."

Chief Sterling said, "It's alright come on in." He looked at Lt Greenway and said, "You remember Starsky and Hutch."

The other two officers in the room looked and nodded at Starsky and Hutch.

Lt. Greenway looked at Hutch and said, "Hi Starsky." He looked surprised. He thought they would be dead by now.

Starsky said, "Nope, I'm Starsky, he's Hutch."

Lt. Greenway said, "Sorry about that. It's been a while since I've seen you two."

Starsky "Hi, Lieutenant we haven't seen you in a while either."

Hutch said, "How you been?"

Lt. Greenway said, "I'm fine and how are things with you? Starsky how's that wife of yours?"

"She's fine."

Sterling's phone rang. He answered it and looked at Starsky and nodded.

Hutch said, "Lt. Greenway you are under arrest."

He made a move to get his gun and Starsky said, "Don't be foolish. You can't possibly get away now."

Greenway gave up and didn't try to fight. Hutch read him his rights and Sterling asked him if he wanted to say anything about Councilman Newman. Greenway nodded.

He told them everything he knew about Newman. He confessed to giving Newman inside information about drug raids and sting operations. Lt. Greenway also said that Newman wanted information on which dealers Starsky and Hutch were going to bust. That was almost impossible because they were secretive about their work. They had been able to work a lot of cases alone and no one knew who their targets were until the final arrests were made. Williams and the Davidson brothers gave them all the information they had too. They had enough information on Newman and he was arrested about an hour later.

Part 13

Johnson and Reynolds walked into Councilman Newman's office unannounced. As they walked by his secretary, she stood up and said, "You can't go in there. The councilman's in an important meeting."

Reynolds said, "Watch us." They opened the door and let themselves in. There were four other men in the room. All of them wearing business suits and looking important. None of that impressed the two detectives. Johnson took out his badge and showed it to Councilman Newman.

Councilman Newman stood up and looked at the men and said, "Gentleman, we can finish this meeting later. I'm sorry." The other four men left the room. He looked at Reynolds and Johnson and said, "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

Reynolds said, "I'm Detective Reynolds and my partner is Johnson."

Johnson said, "You are under arrest." He placed the arrest warrant down in front of him.

As Johnson was reading him his rights Reynolds was putting the cuffs on him.

"What's the charge?"  
Johnson said, "For starters attempted murder on Detectives Sergeant David Starsky and Kenneth Hutchinson. There's more that we'll tell you about on the way to booking."

"You're making a big mistake. I'll have both your badges for this."

Johnson said, "Reynolds, did I hear him make a threat we can add to the growing list of charges?"

"That sounded like a threat to me."

As he was being led out by the detectives, Newman told his secretary, "Call my lawyer and have him meet me at the police station."

She picked up the phone and said, "Yes, sir."

Starsky and Hutch had sent Johnson and Reynolds to pick up Councilman Newman so they could finish things up with Williams and the Davidson brothers. They saw Newman being brought in and just stared at him. Newman looked at Starsky. Starsky said, "That's right I'm still here. Next time don't send a boy to do a man's job." Newman didn't say anything back. He just seemed to realize that he had been caught and it was time to pay the price for everything he'd done.

Part 14

Starsky looked at Johnson and said, "Thanks. We're going now. We've got things to take care of." Johnson nodded. He knew that they needed to be with Jeanne and the boys, especially Kenny.

As Starsky and Hutch were walking back to the meeting room where Jeanne and the boys were, Hutch said, "Stark, I think we should go back to my place tonight."

Starsky was about to ask why but he remembered no one had the time clean his house up. It must be a mess by the way Hutch described it. He said, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He rubbed his head again. His head had been hurting off and on all day. He was trying to hide it from Hutch.

Hutch said, "You can't hide it from me you know." He patted Starsky on the shoulder.

"Yeah I know. I just need a couple of aspirin." Hutch reached in his pocket and took out a bottle of aspirin and gave two to his partner.

Starsky took the aspirin and said, "Thanks. Where would I be without you?" He took a drink from the water fountain they were passing.

"Dead, a long time ago, buddy." They gave each other a smile and both nodded. They each knew they'd have been dead a long time ago if it hadn't been for the other one.

They went into the meeting room where Jeanne and the boys were joined by Seth, Thompson, Austin, and Martin. Starsky and Hutch sat down next to their sons. They were tired. All of a sudden they looked at each other and said, "Huggy" at the same time. Hutch said, "We need to call him and Kiko."

They both retrieved their cell phones from their cases and started calling.

Seth asked Jeanne, "How do they know they're both not calling the same person?"

Davey said, "They're that good" and he laughed.

Jeanne said, "My bet is that Dave is calling Huggy and Hutch is calling Kiko."

Starsky and Hutch heard this little conversation and they both smiled and nodded.

Dave looked at Kenny and noticed that now that the excitement of everything was winding down his friend was staring off into his own little world again. He knew he had been upset about the shooting. No one else seemed to notice, but he did. He put his hand on Kenny's shoulder and said, "It'll be ok, Starsk. I promise."

Kenny put his head down and said, "Yeah. I guess."

"I'm here for ya always will be."

"That means a lot to me, Hutch. It really does."

Starsky told Huggy that he would see him tomorrow and fill him on everything that happened. Huggy knew Starsky needed to be with Kenny tonight. Starsky thanked Huggy for everything. He saw Davey talking to Kenny. He knew he needed to be alone with Kenny soon. His son needed him desperately now. He glanced at Hutch and he instantly knew what Starsky wanted. Hutch told Kiko that he wanted to see him and Molly tomorrow at Huggys for lunch and Kiko said he'd be there. Kiko said that he was glad everything turned out okay. He knew he needed to tell what happened to him and he would meet them tomorrow.

Hutch said, "Jeanne, I'd like to take you and Davey with me to my place now. Starsk and Kenny can follow in a little while." Jeanne didn't question it. She knew what was going on. Kenny had seemed ok, but he had been pretty quiet all day.

Starsky said, "Kenny and I will catch up with you later." Hutch nodded.

Everyone cleared the room except for Kenny and Starsky. Starsky put his arm around his son and said, "I'm so sorry I couldn't talk to you earlier."

"I know you had to find out what was going on. Its okay, Dad, I understand. Believe it or not you have always been there when I needed you. You talked to me this morning and that helped. It really did. Uncle Ken talked to me too."

"We're staying at Hutch's tonight."

"Good idea. Our place is a mess." He put his down, took a deep breath and started to cry when he remembered the whole scene. Starsky pulled him closer, hugged him tightly and said, "It's okay, son. Let it out." Starsky was fighting back his own tears. Kenny had been holding back his feelings about the shooting all day. There had been too much going on for him to deal with it until now. Through his tears he said, "Dad, I don't think I can.."

"Son, don't worry about helping to clean up the mess. Hutch and I can take care of it."

"I'm so tired. Can we go to Hutch's now?"

"You ready?" Kenny nodded. He dried his tears and they walked out of the room.

Hutch was walking out the door with Jeanne and Davey when Seth and Thompson approached him. Hutch told Jeanne, "I'll be right back."

Seth said, "Hutch, Thompson, Austin, Martin and I would like to go to Starsky's and clean up tonight. We've heard it's a mess. You have enough to deal with Kenny and the reports you're going to have to write on this whole mess."

Hutch said, "That would be wonderful. It would sure take a load off our minds. I really didn't want Starsky to see it." He reached in his pocket and pulled out the key to Starsky's house. He wouldn't give that key to just anyone and Seth knew that. He said, "We'll have it cleaned up tonight and I'll give you this back in the morning." Hutch nodded.

Later that evening they were sitting around Hutch's kitchen table eating ice cream. Starsky said, "Kenny, you got out of the cuffs huh. I knew that skill would come in handy."

Kenny looked proud as he said, "Davey kicked the door in. It was deadbolt too. It was great."

Jeanne looked at the four of them and said, "I can't believe how calm you two boys were during the whole thing."

Kenny smiled at his mom and said, "You were great, Mom. You were pretty calm yourself."

"Calm! Not hardly. I was scared to death."

Davey, in a matter of fact voice, said, "Starsk, and I were scared too. Plenty scared."

Jeanne looked at Starsky and Hutch and said, "I suppose this what it's like for you every day?"

Stasky said, "Not quite every day."

Hutch added, "But close to it."

They stayed awake talking about the events of the day. Starsky told them that the councilman would be going away for a long time. Hutch said that Williams and the Davidson brothers were in for a long time too. They were all tired and went to bed early.

At about 1 o' clock Davey heard Kenny in the bathroom crying. He went in and saw Kenny sitting on the side of the tub. Kenny said, "I didn't want to wake you so I came in here. I can't sleep."

Davey said, "Hey, it's okay. You've stayed awake with me plenty of nights. That's what friends are for." He got a wash cloth out of the drawer, wet in and handed it to his friend. "Here take this it will help." He sat next to Kenny.

Kenny took the cool damp cloth and wiped his face and said, "I don't know if I can be cop after all."

Davey didn't hesitate and said, "Why, because you feel bad that you killed someone?"

Kenny nodded and said, "Hutch, I keep seeing it, the shooting, the blood, Dad lying there. I took a man's life."

"I know you did, Starsk. I can't tell you how I'd feel because it didn't happen to me. What I can tell you is that you and I will work through it, like always. Our dads will help."

"I'd like to talk to Uncle Ken, in the kitchen alone. Can you get him for me?"

"Sure."

Davey opened the door slowly to his dad's room. Hutch heard him open the door and said, "Is Kenny okay?"

"Not really. He wants to talk to you, Dad, in the kitchen."

Hutch pulled back the covers and said, "I'll be right there."

"He's so upset. Is he gonna be okay, Dad?"

Hutch, put his hand on his son's shoulder, smiled and said, "He will be. It may take some time, but with friends like you he will be. Starsky and I will help him to."

Hutch walked into the kitchen and saw Kenny sitting at the table. He looked so tired and worn out. His heart ached for his nephew. He was glad he felt that he could talk to him. He sat in the chair next to him. Kenny said, "I'm sorry I woke you up, Uncle Ken. I just need to talk and I wanted to talk to you."

Hutch spoke softly and quietly to his nephew and said, "You can talk to me anytime about anything you know that."

"Uncle Ken, can you tell me why I feel so bad. I mean, I know I did what I had to."

"Kenny, you have every right to feel bad for taking someone's life. It doesn't matter that you had to do it. It's never easy, never. Your dad and I have the same feelings every time."

"Do you think" He stopped. He wasn't sure he wanted to finish the question; because he wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

Hutch knew what Kenny was trying not to ask and said, "Kenny, I think you are going to be one hell of a cop someday. Davey is too."

"Even after this?"

Hutch said, "Is that what you're thinking? You think because you're upset you won't make a good cop?"

Kenny nodded and slowly said, "I just keep seeing it in my mind, over and over again."

"Kenny, you are only 15-years-old. Give yourself a break. The feelings you're having are normal and it's okay. It doesn't mean you won't be a good cop. You have years to decide what you want to do with your life and if being a cop isn't it, that's okay too. The day you don't get upset is the day you should hang it up."

They stayed awake talking awhile. They talked about how scared Kenny felt before and after he pulled the trigger. Hutch could tell that Kenny was feeling better and he was so tired. He asked, "Do you think you can get some sleep now? I think after a good night's sleep you'll feel much better."

"Thanks, Uncle Ken. I just needed to talk to someone. I love dad and I did talk to him some, but I needed to talk to someone else too.  
"You can talk me, your Dad, or Davey anytime about anything. We understand."

"I think I can sleep now." Hutch smiled and hugged his nephew.

Part 15

The next day was Saturday and the boys and Jeanne slept in. Starsky and Hutch woke up early as they were due at the station by 9 o'clock. As he drove, Hutch glanced at Starsky and said, "Kenny and I had a talk last night."

"He woke you, not me?"

"I think he needs to hear from more than one person that he did the right thing. He's worried he won't be a good cop because he's so shook up by the whole thing."

"I'm glad he's talking about it."

"I was glad he could talk to me. He needs both of us right now."

"I think you're right, Hutch. He's going to need a lot of support. He's so young." Hutch put his hand on Starsky's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

They talked more about it as they rode to the station. They agreed that talking to Joe would be a good idea and Starsky would call him in a couple of hours.

As they walked into the station, Seth saw Hutch and he gave him back his key to Starsky's house. He said it was all cleaned up and no one would ever know anything happened. Hutch thanked him.

They wanted to interrogate Councilman Newman. They really wanted to hear from him who the new inside man is that entered the academy. Starsky looked at Hutch and said, "Let's just talk this time, no games." Hutch nodded in agreement. He wasn't in any kind of mood for one of their interrogation games anyway. Newman was brought to interrogation room 2 and he was sitting next to his lawyer when Starsky and Hutch walked in. They sat down across the table from Newman.

Starsky spoke first and asked, "I'd really like to know why you tried to have me killed. Please don't insult me by denying it."

Newman's lawyer said, "My client had nothing to do with any attempt on anyone's life."

Hutch said, "We're not that dumb and we have witnesses. We know you wanted me and my partner out of your way."

Newman leaned closer to his lawyer and whispered something the detective couldn't hear. His lawyer said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Newman said, "It's all over for me. I knew this day would come. I'll tell them everything."

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other. They couldn't believe it was going to be this easy. With Williams, the Davidson brothers, and Greenway's testimony it was all over for Newman.

The lawyer said, "What kind of deal can we make?"

Starsky said, "That's up to the DA and depends on what he tells us."

Newman asked, "What else do you want to know?"

Hutch said, "The name of the man you put in the academy."

Newman said, "His identity I never knew. Lt. Greenway is the only one who knows."

Hutch said, "Answer my partner's question. Why did you try to kill him the other night?"

Newman said, "That fool Parson was only supposed to scare him off the drug bust case. He wasn't supposed to hurt anyone."

Starsky said, "I've been a cop for over 40 years and you thought some two-bit punk would scare me enough to back off anything? Are you that dumb?"

Newman said, "I thought if I went after a couple of friends of yours you'd back off. You two have taken out so many of my dealers, I was desperate."

Hutch said, "You were getting stupid."

Newman put his head down and said, "Yeah, that too."

Hutch's phone rang. He excused himself and left the room. It was Chief Sterling on the other end. He told Hutch that they had just found Lt. Greenway dead. He had made bail late last night and when he got home he committed suicide by shooting himself. Hutch hung up and took a deep breath before going back into the interrogation room. He didn't say anything but just looked at Starsky.

Hutch said, "We want to know who the man is who entered the academy."

Newman said, "I told you only Lt. Greenway knows." Hutch gritted his teeth. Starsky saw that and knew the phone call had something to do with Greenway.

Following Hutch's lead, Starsky said, "You must have some idea. Male or female, give us something."

Newman said, "I don't know. I'm telling you. I wasn't supposed to know until Greenway retired."

Hutch was starting to sound angry and said, "So far you haven't told us anything we didn't know already. We'll see you in court."

Newman said, "I don't know anything else."

Hutch walked out followed by Starsky. Starsky said, "What was the call? What's happened to Greenway?"

Hutch explained that Lt. Greenway had been found dead this morning from a self-inflected gun shot. Starsky said that now they'd never know the inside is. Hutch patted Starsky on the shoulder. He knew his partner was upset and still fighting a headache. He gave Starsky two more aspirin. Starsky nodded thanks. There was a water fountain nearby and he took the aspirin.

Starsky said, "Now what's the plan?"

"Do you believe Newman was just trying to scare us off?"

"Not for a second. I still don't remember a lot of what happened, but he's not dumb enough to believe I'd fall for that. Let's not forget he sent the Davidson brothers after us."

Hutch said, "I don't think he was trying to scare us off either. So he's going down for attempted murder on us and kidnapping Jeanne and the boys."

Starsky said, "Let's go talk to Sterling."

Hutch said, "We need to call Joe soon too."

"I'll call him from Sterling's office."

They walked into Chief Sterling's office. While Hutch was filling the Chief in on what Newman said, Starsky was on the phone talking to Joe. Joe Mays is a good friend of Starsky and Hutch's. He was the psychologist who helped Hutch after he had been kidnapped three years ago. He was also the psychologist who was assigned to talk to everyone in the shootout that took place on superbowl Sunday. Starsky filled him in on everything that had happened with Kenny and the shooting. Joe said he'd be happy to talk to Kenny and was sure he could help him. He would make the time to see him about 1 o'clock. Starsky said he would be sure to bring him and thanked him.

The Chief said, "The way I see it, Newman didn't tell you anything you didn't already know."

Hutch said, "That's the way we see it too."

Starsky said that with all the testimonies along with the evidence Newman, Williams and the Davidson brothers would all be sent away for a long time. Hutch mentioned that they all gave up pretty easy. They all knew they didn't stand a chance. Sterling said they did a great job on the case.

Starsky said, "Doing a great job is what got us into this mess in the first place."

Hutch said, "There's still a recruit in the academy that's on the take. What about him?"

The Chief said, "Whoever it is they are bound to know who the two of you are, so you can't go in. I don't want to tip our hand that we know about him. I'll alert Director Jamerson. Other than that, I'm afraid there's not a lot we can do."

The Chief asked, "How's Kenny? I know all this is has been hard on him."

Starsky said, "I'm going to have him see Joe later today. I think he'll be okay. Thanks for asking."

The Chief asked, "How about Jeanne and Davey? They all had a rough time yesterday."

Hutch said, "I think they're all going to be just fine." He was really proud of all three of them. None of them panicked. They thought things through, came up with a plan and escaped unharmed.

Starsky said, "I just can't let it go Hutch. I just can't. I got to know." Hutch knew his partner was talking about the inside man at the academy. He didn't want to let it go either.

Hutch said, "Fishing."

"Bait, but let's start tomorrow. We can look at the files today."

Chief Sterling said, "Would you two mind interpreting that for those of us who aren't inside your little minds."

Starsky and Hutch chuckled. They were in their own little world and forgot that anyone else was even in the room. Hutch said, "Sure, Chief. We're going to find out who Greenway put in the academy."

Sterling said, "You're setting yourselves up, again."

Starsky said, "We're the bait."

Hutch said, "We'll sit in on a couple of classes and see what happens."

Starsky took a deep breath and said, "See Chief, we know that with Lt. Greenway out of the picture and Newman under arrest, whoever this inside is going to find someone else to sell information too."

"And we want him before that happens."

Sterling looked at them a minute and took a couple of deep breaths. He knew they weren't about to let this go and he didn't want to let it go either. Finally he said, "Okay. I'll let you go in, but I'd like you to take a couple of days off first. Starsky, you need to-"

Starsky cut him off saying, "I know. I need to be with Kenny and get him through this."

"We need time to look through the files of the new cadets too."

The Chief said, "I can get those for you and have them here later this afternoon."

Starsky said, "Thanks Chief. That gives us some time to go back to my place and get it cleaned up. I don't want Kenny to see it, or Jeanne for that matter."

Hutch smiled at his partner and said, "Huh, Starsk, it's been taken care of." He explained how Seth came to him yesterday and told him that he along with, Thompson, Austin and Martin wanted to clean up before any of them had to see it. Starsky gave sigh of relief. He wasn't looking forward to seeing that either.

Sterling said, "Good. Why don't you two take the rest of the day off? I'll get the files together and you can pick them up later."

They both said, "Thanks, Chief "and left.

Part 16

Starsky and Hutch went by Starsky's place. Starsky was okay wearing one of Hutch's shirts and the jeans he'd worn the day before but Jeanne wanted a change of clothes. Kenny just put on some of Davey's clothes. They also wanted to see how well the place was cleaned up. As they went into the house Hutch lightly touched Starsky's arm and said, "Starsk, I'll check the kitchen, you get the clothes." Starsky's nod said "thanks."

Hutch walked into the kitchen and was grateful that Seth and the others had done such a great job of cleaning up. Starsky hadn't seen the mess and he didn't want him too. It was enough to have it in Kenny and Davey's minds. There was nothing that he saw that indicated that anything had happened. He gave a sigh of relief and joined Starsky in his room.

Starsky was looking in the closet for a change of clothes for Jeanne and heard Hutch walking in. He turned around and said, "How's it look in there?"

Hutch said, "You'd never know anything happened. It looks great."

Starsky picked out a pair of pants and shirt for Jeanne and said, "Good. To be honest I didn't really want to see that."

Hutch said, "No, you didn't, buddy."

Starsky sat on the bed and said, "Oh God, he killed someone. He's only 15."

Hutch sat down next to him, put his arm around his shoulders and said, "We'll help him together, pal. We'll get him through this. He's a tough kid, he'll be okay."

Starsky sighed and said, "I remember the first person I killed like it was yesterday."

"Me too. But, hey, we both came to realize that we didn't have a choice and neither did Kenny. He knows that Starsk, he knows."

"Let's get back to your place." Starsky walked through the kitchen before they left. It looked the same as he remembered it. There really were no signs of a shooting. He thought to himself that he would have to thank Seth and the guys for cleaning it up for him.

They made it back to Hutch's place as the boys were finishing breakfast. Hutch said, "Breakfast, this late. It's time for lunch."  
Davey said, "We just woke up about half an hour ago." He put his plate in the dishwasher, followed by Kenny.

Jeanne said, "I thought you two would be at the station most of the day."

Starsky said, "Change of plans." He looked at Kenny and said, "Kenny, you have an appointment at 1 o'clock."

"With Joe?"

"Yeah, with Joe. Look, I don't want you to feel bad about having to talk to him. We, cops I mean, have to talk to someone after every shooting. It's standard operating procedure."

"I don't mind talking to Joe. I like him anyway." He took a deep breath and said, "I feel better about it today. I finally got to sleep last night. I'm beginning to realize that I really didn't have a choice."

Davey said, "There's more about the case though, isn't there?"

Jeanne said, "There's always more." She knew there was always more. She gave Starsky and Hutch a smirk and shook her head, waiting for the rest of the story.

Hutch smiled and said, "Yes, there's more, but we really can't tell you about it right now. Give us a few days and we should be able to tell you everything."

Davey said, "Really you'll tell us the whole story this time?"

Starsky said, "I think we can this time, but not until we wrap it all up."

Davey and Kenny said, "Cool" at the same time.

Just then they heard a knock on the door. Davey said, "I got it." He went to the door and saw it was Kiko and Molly. He let them in. Kiko walked into the kitchen where everyone else was and said, "Hey guys."  
Molly said, "Hi."

Hutch shook Kiko's hand and hugged Molly and said, "Sorry we didn't have time to chat yesterday. How have you been? It's been a while. How's the parole business going?"

Molly said, "I am now the top parole officer for juveniles." She smiled as she remembered the first time she met Starsky and Hutch. They were supposed to arrest her for shoplifting when she was twelve. It was Christmas time and Hutch just couldn't allow her to go to juvenile hall after her father had been killed. He kept her a few days at his house. Kiko's mother heard about her situation and adopted her. Kiko wanted a brother, but at the time Molly was a tomboy and he said she was close enough.

Hutch looked at her and said, "I've always been so proud of you." He looked at Kiko and said, "Both of you. I've been proud of both of you."

Molly said, "I don't know what would have happened to me if the two of you didn't care."

Kiko said, "We can't stay long. I have to get back to the restaurant and Molly has to check in on some of her clients. We just wanted to stop by and let you know we're okay. Why don't you come by sometime for lunch or dinner on the house?"

Hutch said, "We'll do that. It's good to see you."

Jeanne said, "It is good to see you both. Kiko, how's your mother?"

Kiko said, "She's doing pretty good."

Molly said, "She still makes the best tortillas."

Starsky said, "She always did."

Kiko and Molly left.

Starsky said, "Kenny you and I need to get going."

Part 17

Kenny was nervous as he sat in the office waiting for Joe to call him in. He knew Joe and he liked him, but still couldn't help but be nervous. He sat in the chair and was shaking his leg. Starsky just sat next to him and put his hand on his sons shoulder every few minutes to assure him that he was there for him. Finally Joe called Kenny back. He wanted to talk to Kenny alone first. Kenny walked into the office and Joe shook his hand. It was different than he had imagined it would be. It was a lot less formal than he thought. Joe had a desk but it wasn't as big as Kenny thought it would be. There was also couch and a couple of chairs. Kenny sat in one of the chairs and Joe sat in another chair next to him. Kenny thought that was strange. He thought Joe would sit behind the desk. Joe said, "Kenny, your dad told me what happened, but I'd like to hear it in your own words."

Kenny told Joe all about waking up because of the yelling. He said, "I got Dad's gun out of his room and was going to give it to him. When I went into the kitchen I saw the man, Chris Parson, fighting with Dad and he slammed his head on the counter. Dad was knocked out." He trembled as he went on to explain that Parson aimed the gun at his dad's head and was going to shoot. He took a deep breath and lowered his head when he said, "I told him. I told him I had a gun and I would shoot. He just looked at me. He just looked at me and aimed the gun back at Dad. I shot him. I knew I had to."

"You told him you had a gun and that you would shoot him?"

As Kenny nodded, Joe said, "At that moment, when you said you had a gun and would shoot, do you know what you did?"

Kenny looked at Joe. He didn't understand what Joe was asking. Joe knew Kenny wouldn't understand. He wanted Kenny to think of it on his own. Once he did that Kenny would realize for himself that he had no choice but to shoot. Kenny said, "No, what?

"You both had guns, but you had the power. You had the upper hand on him, right?"

"I guess so."

"I want you to think, Kenny. Really think a minute about the choice, not that you made, but the choice he made."

Kenny sat a minute thinking. He was reliving the whole thing in his mind. Then he realized what Joe was getting at, what his dad and Uncle Ken had been trying to get him to see. He said, "Parson made the next choice. He chose to try to shoot Dad. He made the choice to be shot. I didn't really have a choice at that time did I?" He took a deep breath and smiled a little.

"That's it. That's it exactly Kenny. You didn't have a choice. He made it for you. It's not your fault and it never was. I know it's hard to know you took a life, but you know in your heart what would have happened next."

Kenny slowly said, "He'd have killed us both. Then he would have gone after Uncle Ken."

"Probably."

"Thanks, Joe. I really feel a lot better now."

"That's what I'm here for."

"When my dad and Uncle Ken have to shoot people, it's because they don't have a choice either, isn't it?"

"Right. Your dad said that you and Davey want to be officers too, when you get old enough." Kenny nodded. "You may have a similar situation come up, and if it does you will remember this. I want you to remember that people make choices and their choices have consequences." They talked a little while longer, but Kenny was feeling much better. Between the sleep he had and talking to everyone he was feeling much better. When they were done, he stood up and shook Joe's hand. Joe said he'd like to talk to Starsky a few minutes and Kenny waited in the waiting room. Joe told Starsky that he thought Kenny would be okay. He wanted to see him in about a week, sooner if he thought it was needed.

As they were driving back to Hutch's place, Starsky said, "How are you feeling now, Son?"

"I feel pretty good now, Dad. I really do. I finally realized that it wasn't really my choice to shoot Parson. I gave him a chance. He had the chance, but instead he made a choice, the wrong choice."

"He sure did. He went against a Starsky." They both smiled.

Part 18

Starsky and Hutch were sitting in Chief Sterling's office looking at the files of the cadets that had entered the current class at the academy. They were trying to rule out at least some of them. As they looked through the files they realized they didn't know if they were looking for a male, female, someone from the local area or even someone from out of state. They knew they were going to have to go to the academy and at least observe a few classes. They were going to be as they stated earlier "the bait." Sterling wasn't exactly thrilled with his best detectives being "bait" again, but didn't know of any other options. What made matters worse is that whoever they were looking for, probably knows them. They decided it would be best if they took a couple of days to go through the files and rest up. They would be taken off all other cases.

They spent the next couple of days going over files. The decision was made not to rule out anyone. Sterling would know what they were up to and so would the academy director. Johnson and Reynolds, Seth, Austin and their partners knew about it, but no one else, the less people that know the better.

The director had told the academy instructors that Starsky and Hutch were just observing how things were done now. It was not that unusual for older, more experienced officers to sit in on some classes. Starsky and Hutch started off by sitting in on a class on basic law. It was boring to them, but they were to make their presence known. They walked around the halls in between classes and talked to some of the cadets. For the most part the students seemed pretty interested in talking to the older detectives that had really been out on the streets.

After a week back in school, they were getting bored. Starsky especially was bored, occasionally throwing a balled up piece of paper at Hutch. Hutch would throw him an annoyed look, but would smile at his partner's antics. They participated from time to time but were warned by Chief Sterling not to make any waves and to behave. Their record with the academy wasn't the best. They had often gotten into trouble when asked to speak at the graduation ceremonies, so often, in fact, they hadn't been invited back for about ten years now. This time was different; they were on a case so they tried to behave themselves. They were always watching for the slightest hint of who seemed out of place. For the most part they stuck together and attended the same classes. They were about to go to another class when Hutch said he had to use the restroom and he told Starsky that he would catch up with him. Hutch gave him a look that said he was on to something. Starsky walked away. As Hutch went into the bathroom he was met by a man holding a gun. This young man appeared to be all of maybe 22 years old. Hutch said, "What do you want?"

The man said, "You and your partner to mind your own business."

"So you're the one Newman hired to take Greenway's place. Kevin Goodman, is it?"

Kevin said, "Yeah, but you're not going to be around long enough to tell anyone."

Starsky had entered the bathroom quietly, undetected by Goodman and was standing right behind him with his gun drawn, and said, "I wouldn't bet on that."

Kevin tried to push Hutch but Starsky grabbed him and threw him into the wall. Hutch pulled out his handcuffs and read him his rights.

The next week Starsky, Hutch and Chief Sterling were sitting in the academy director's office. The director's name is Thomas Jamerson and he was explaining to Chief Sterling how much the cadets were talking about Starsky and Hutch and how impressed they were by the input that had during the classes they had attended. Director Jamerson invited them so sit in on any class they would like to. He even invited them to speak at the graduation when the time came. Starsky, Hutch and Sterling looked at each other and laughed. Jamerson then asked what happened to the others involved. Sterling said that with all the evidence they had on all of them they all were going to be put away for a long time. Director Jamerson looked at Hutch and said, "I heard what your son, Kenny, did."

Starsky said, "Kenny's my son, sir."

Director Jamerson said, "I thought" he stopped and said, "Oh yeah, you named your kids after each other I forgot. Either way, if he ever wants to enter the academy he's got a spot as far as I'm concerned. So does your son, Hutchinson. I've heard some pretty good stories about those two."

Starsky and Hutch both said, "Thank you."

Hutch said, "As a matter of fact, both of them are planning on entering the academy as soon as they're old enough."

Director Jamerson said, "Well I'm hoping to be here at least another ten years so I'll look forward to having them."

Sterling muttered under his breath, "You may change your mind if they're anything like these two."

Part 19

Exactly one month after the shooting Starsky was dressed in his best suit. It was black and he was wearing a nice light blue shirt with a dark blue tie. Jeanne was putting on her earrings and she looked at Starsky and said, "He still doesn't know, does he?"

Starsky looked towards the door to make sure Kenny wasn't there; he gave her one of his half-grin smiles and said, "Not a clue."

At the Hutchinson house, Hutch was fixing Davey's tie and asked, "You think he suspects anything?"

"No. He's proud that you and Uncle Dave are getting another award."

"Has he said much more about the shooting?"

Davey said, "He's realized that he didn't have a choice. I really think he's okay with it now. It was hard on him at first, but talking to you, Uncle Dave and Joe has helped."

"Good. I want you to know that I'm very proud you, Son. You really stuck by Kenny when he needed you the most. You really helped him get through this."

"That's what best friends are for right, being there for each other no matter what."

"Yeah, it is."

Just then they heard a horn honk. It was Starsky's van. Hutch and Davey left, locking the door behind them.

At the annual awards ceremony the five of them were seated at one of the round tables at the front of the room. Awards were being given out to officers who had done exceptional service throughout the year. Starsky and Hutch have received many such awards during their years on the force. Probably more than any other team has. Seth and Austin, along with their partners, were seated at the next table. As the ceremony continued, Starsky and Hutch were called up front. It was their turn to receive an award for catching Councilman Newman and his group. After they received their awards for that, the Commissioner said, "At this time I would like to ask Kenneth Starsky to come up and stand next to his dad, David Starsky."

Kenny looked at Davey and his Mom and whispered, "Me. They want me?"

Davey laughed and said, "I wouldn't keep the Commissioner waiting either."

Kenny thought his knees were going to buckle he was so nervous. He stood up and walked up on stage next to his Dad. Starsky and Hutch both smiled at him. The Commissioner said, "Approximately one month ago, this young man saved the life of his Dad, Detective Sergeant David Starsky. He acted without thinking of his own safety. This young man made a tough decision that night, a decision that many seasoned officers have never had to make." He turned towards Kenny with a medal on a blue ribbon and smiled at him then he looked at Starsky and handed the ribbon to him. As Starsky put the ribbon around his son's neck the Commissioner said, "This is a medal of Valor. It's the highest medal the department can give a civilian." He shook Kenny's hand and Kenny had a tear rolling down his cheek. Starsky and Hutch wiped away their tears. The Commissioner then said, "Now, I would like for David Hutchinson to come up and stand with his Dad, Detective Sergeant Kenneth Hutchinson."

Davey looked at Jeanne, who was wiping her tears and looking very proud, and said, "Me. What did I do?"

Jeanne smiled as she whispered, "Don't keep the Commissioner waiting."

He was nervous too, just as Kenny had been. He walked up on stage and stood next to his dad. The Commissioner said, "This young man, along with Kenneth and Jeanne Starsky, was kidnapped and during the course of the evening he had the forethought to alert his father and uncle that they were heading into a trap. Needless to say, I am proud to give both of these young men medals of valor. They are the youngest ever to receive the medal of valor." The Commissioner handed the medal to Hutch so he could place it around Davey's neck. Kenny and Davey looked at each and gave each other a sheepish, embarrassed grin as their dad's stood beside them, each with a hand on their son's shoulders looking very proud.

Seth and Austin had moved to sit next to Jeanne so she wouldn't be alone at the table. She too was looking at the four men in her life. She was so proud of all of them. She let the tears flow as they stood up and led the standing ovation the boys so rightly deserved.


End file.
